


Гони на полной, или обмен телами

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Banter, Basically all they do is rag on each other and bone and try to change Peter's terrible life choices, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Bucky is not amused, But since it's a bodyswap it's on Bucky's face, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Hair-pulling, I actually wrote a lot of sex in this one, M/M, Masturbation, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Peter Parker, Peter parker is a disaster, Peter wrecks Bucky's car, Roughhousing, Single work, Steve Rogers' Dad Face, Strange and May only have bit parts, The Purple Thing, Tony Stark's Parental Controls Engaged, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, but like supersoldier roughhousing, lots and lots of married supersoldier banter, lots of banter, so maybe don't do that at home, usually I just fade to black, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив раскраснелся, переполняемый праведным гневом:– У тебя в компьютере гугл-переводчик заблокировали? – рявкнул он, высовываясь из укрытия, и Баки снова пришлось дернуть его вниз. – Что такого ты успел наговорить?Баки между тем пытался стряхнуть прилипшие к гранате блестки, соображая, как бы ловчее закинуть ее через разделительную полосу: – По мне так это звучало как латынь, – отозвался он, поджал губы и с хмурым видом уставился на гранату; упавшие с нее блестки при контакте с поверхностью земли тут же испарились фиолетовым туманом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drive It Like You Stole It: A Bodyswap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331615) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



– Это не латынь, – неодобрительно шикнул Стив и нырнул обратно в укрытие, чтобы увернуться от летящего в их сторону расплавленного фиолетового комка слизи. – Говнюк ты эдакий, это вообще ни разу не латынь!

Баки затащил его за бетонный дорожный разделитель, спасая от последующего взрыва. Мудак по ту сторону эстакады проорал им что-то, Баки не разобрал, что именно, обжигающая взрывная волна ярко-зеленой вспышкой ударила по бетонному ограждению, за которым они прятались, – и блестки осыпали только его края.

Стив раскраснелся, переполняемый праведным гневом:

– У тебя в компьютере гугл-переводчик заблокировали? – рявкнул он, высовываясь из укрытия, и Баки снова пришлось дернуть его вниз. – Что такого ты успел наговорить?

Баки между тем пытался стряхнуть прилипшие к гранате блестки, соображая, как бы ловчее закинуть ее через разделительную полосу: – По мне так это звучало как латынь, – отозвался он, поджал губы и с хмурым видом уставился на гранату; упавшие с нее блестки при контакте с поверхностью земли тут же испарились фиолетовым туманом.

– Это потому, что всю воскресную школу ты флиртовал с Сарой Каннингем, – обвиняюще заявил Стив, подпрыгнул, закинул щит в сторону и снова спрятался за ограждение, укрываясь от сгустка энергии в форме синего шара. – Ты бы не понял, что это латынь, даже если бы эта самая латынь набросилась на тебя и стала осыпать поцелуями твою отвратительную физиономию.

– Зато я точно знаю, что Сара Каннингем именно это и делала, – заулыбался Баки, удивляясь неожиданному воспоминанию. 

Стив с недовольным видом покосился на него и вскочил, чтобы поймать щит, отражая им нечто белое и пузырчатое. Баки задумчиво пялился на гранату и, пожав плечами, выдернул чеку. Если магия каким-то образом повлияла на взрывчатку, то последствия волшебства пусть разгребает мудак по ту сторону. Баки перебросил ее за ограждение, туда же полетела чека – на всякий случай.

– Меня удивляет, что язык мяо ты теперь знаешь, а латынь до сих пор нет, – выпалил Стив в ожидании очередного взрыва.

– Не будь таким европоцентричным, – надменно фыркнул Баки и похлопал себя по карманам левой рукой, пытаясь найти оставшуюся гранату. Она точно где-то в карманах. Черт, а вот в каком из двадцати трех?

Стив в ответ хмыкнул и осторожно выглянул из-за завалов. Баки на секунду замер, вспоминая настроение Стива на этой неделе, обдумал что- то и продолжил: – И вообще, Сара тебе в подметки не годится. Знаешь же, что я тебя люблю.

Стив посмотрел на него с деланно равнодушным видом: – Серьезно? Именно _сейчас_ , в разгар «блестящей» битвы, когда мы уже сравняли с землей три здания, тебе пришло в голову убедиться, не ранил ли ты мои нежные чувства своими дурацкими подшучиваниями?

– _Особенно_ сейчас, когда на тебе штаны в облипку, – задумчиво продолжил Баки, не обращая внимания на слова Стива. – Черт возьми, как же мне повезло, что я должен за тобой присматривать, и поэтому могу пялиться на тебя без зазрения совести.

Стив засопел, но губы сами расплылись в улыбке. Баки улыбнулся в ответ, еще больше радуясь наконец-то найденной в кармане гранате. Он взвесил ее в ладони бионической руки: – Да чтоб тебя! И эту тоже повредило заклинанием. – Встряхнул и поднял к свету.

Взрыв раздался у него прямо перед носом, и все заволокло розовой дымкой.

***

Ровно до этого момента Питер Паркер свято верил, что просьба мистера Старка «присмотри за самодовольными суперсолдатскими бакланами» на самом деле завуалированная просьба хоть на какое-то время не мельтешить у него перед глазами. Он был не в обиде... Полковник Роуди, узнав, что его лучший друг вдруг начал снабжать подростков опасными игрушками, пояснил Питеру, что если у Тони эмоции бьют ключом, то в момент, когда он ими переполнен, лучше держаться от него подальше, поскольку он имеет слабость к глупым поступкам – например, вооружать молодежь.

Честно говоря, Питер ничего не имел против того, чтобы немного вооружиться, но полковник Роуди намекнул, что это может выйти им боком. Питер _следил_ за новостями, поэтому сообразил, что находиться где-то поблизости, особенно когда по Штатам полулегально разгуливает блудный заклятый друг мистера Старка, не так уж и плохо. Если мистеру Старку хочется, чтобы кто-то шпионил за супердругом, образно говоря, променявшим его на убийцу отца, то Питер возьмется за эту работенку. Уж лучше взяться за нее, чем ждать, пока мистер Старк попросит, например, тайком подкинуть резинки в кровать Капитану Америке или припаять провода в его мотоцикле так, чтобы Зимнему Солдату между ног поджарило хозяйство.

Чуть позже полковник Роуди уточнил, что на самом-то деле мистер Старк имел в виду «законы и чувства препятствуют воочию убедиться, что мой друг в безопасности, поэтому, пожалуйста, позаботься о том, чтобы он дальше оставался живым». Вот такая вот настоящая причина.

Не то чтобы Питер смог бы предпринять что-нибудь, сложись ситуация, в которой жизнь Капитана Америки была бы на волоске, но просьба мистера Старка была переполнена благими намерениями.

В общем, как и было скомандовано, Питер вел наблюдение издалека. Как и было скомандовано – не вступал в бой, потому что «карапуз, сначала научись маску не задом наперед надевать, а потом уже лезь в перестрелку ко взрослым дяденькам», когда вдруг увидел, что Зимний Солдат принял на себя взрыв, полыхнуло чем-то розовым, и фигуры суперсолдат исчезли в тумане.

Питер запаниковал: происходящее меньше всего походило на его задание – уберечь Капитана Америку от травм.

Что ж, по крайней мере, маска на нем надета не задом наперед, а вот плана, кроме как «ой, вот блин, не спас их», не имелось. Он заторопился к ним, выстреливая паутиной, как вдруг туман из розовых блесток исчез так же внезапно, как появился, будто Капитан Роджерс втянул его пылесосом. Они с сержантом Барнсом тряхнули головами, при этом их повело в сторону, и они синхронно уставились друг на друга так, как будто глазам своим не верили.

И это было еще не самое странное.

Самое странное – это выражение лица Капитана – неподдельно обескураженное и подозрительное, словно он раздосадован собственной мощью, а потом он вдруг протянул руку, чтобы сорвать винтовку с бедра сержанта Барнса. Сержант Барнс при этом замялся и посмотрел очень обиженно. Капитан Америка не теряя времени тут же перепрыгнул через разделительную полосу, в легкую преодолевая девятиметровую высоту, и, приземляясь на другой автодорожный мост, завопил что есть мочи: «Злоебучий ты сукин сын!!!» 

Был там один напряженный момент, когда у Питера перехватило дыхание – когда Капитан не рассчитал прыжок и чуть не упал, но успел зацепиться рукой за край съезда с шоссе. По всей видимости, подтягивания на одной руке для суперсолдат вполне обыденное дело, даже несмотря на то, что их вес вместе со снаряжением переваливает за сотню килограммов. Капитан перепрыгнул через ограждение, и обалдевший фокусник получил от него прикладом по лицу.

– Баки! – заорал сержант Барнс и прыгнул вслед за ним, но Капитан уже схватил колдуна и держал на мушке, не отводя дуло винтовки от лица.

– Как… как… каким образом… – волшебник бормотал как заведенный, безуспешно пытаясь применить хоть какой-нибудь трюк. – Как вы вообще _двигаетесь_? Вы же в _совершенно другом теле_ , и по идее не можете даже...

Капитан Америка со всей своей немерянной силой взвел курок: – Ты, трухлявый мешок с дерьмом, – прорычал национальный символ, игравший главную роль в тех самых агитационных роликах, которые Питер вынужден был смотреть после уроков, отрабатывая наказания. – Да я в этом теле бываю по самые яйца четыре раза на дню, а в остальное время только об этом и мечтаю, и ты думаешь, что я не знаю…

– Господи, Баки, – взмолился сержант Барнс, приземляясь рядом с ним. – Перестань, пацан же нас слышит.

– Латынь этого придурка не могла пару минут назад отбить тебе остатки мозгов. – Кэп слегка потряс колдуном перед сержантом Барнсом, как в споре в качестве доказательств трясут журналом, содержащим весомые аргументы. – Я чувствую, что _обмен телами_ – это намного больше, чем ничего особенного…

Волшебнику наконец-то посчастливилось отыскать что-то в своей сумке, и он тут же попытался бросить это в лицо Капитану Америке, но сержант Барнс сорвал щит со спины Капитана, взмахнул им, и выброшенная субстанция отлетела в сторону волшебника и взорвалась перед его глазами, превращаясь в розовое облако из блесток. Роджерс ослабил хватку, в ту же секунду маг шарахнулся в сторону, наступил на подол своей мантии, замолотил руками по воздуху и свалился с эстакады.

Капитан Роджерс подошел к краю, заглядывая вниз: – Все ясно, для полетов у этого ублюдка в сумке ничего не нашлось.

Сержант Барнс устало потер переносицу.

Питер, переполненный неприятными предчувствиями, осматривал место происшествия. Интуиция подсказывала, что он огребет от мистера Старка по полной – и за разрушенные эстакады, и за свалившегося колдуна, и за вертолеты службы новостей, которые опять сядут на хвост Капитану Америке и Зимнему Солдату, вынуждая их уйти обратно в подполье.

Да пропади оно все!

***

– Вот ведь дерьмо, – посетовал Стив и рухнул на диван, устраивая голову на подлокотнике.

Убийство фокусника – не самый лучший… _поступок_ , как ни крути. Во-первых, Стив всегда старался максимально сократить количество жертв. Во-вторых, практически весь последний месяц они потратили на то, чтобы выследить этого парня и узнать, чем, черт возьми, он пользовался и откуда это доставал. Ну, а в-третьих, существовали определенные юридические соглашения, по которым Стив должен находиться на территории Штатов, а Баки в четырех стенах.

И последнее, самое худшее – Стив был уверен, что в этом замешаны настоящие космические пришельцы. Опять.

Добро пожаловать в его жизнь.

– То еще дерьмо, – согласился Баки, снимая Стивову униформу и некоторое время глядя на свои руки. Стив понимал, что Баки не слишком беспокоился об убийстве фокусника. Он был склонен к довольно непринужденному подходу к таким вещам теперь, когда бесконечные тюремные заключения и невольные убийства, вызванные кодовыми словами, перестали быть предметом обсуждения и последовало полное оправдание: – Что за хрень. Как это я никогда не замечал, насколько они большие?

Стив в попытках устроиться на диване поудобнее вопрос проигнорировал. Он садился так и эдак, вытащил из потайных карманов два ножика и отправил их в уже собранную гору на журнальном столике.

– Я надеялся, что достал все, – пожаловался он, – но стоит сесть, как что-то острое опять впивается мне прямо в задницу.

– Не-а, – рассеянно ответил Баки, все еще таращась на руки Стива. – Если и нашел, то только половину, да и то вряд ли. Черт, спустя день-другой даже я забываю, куда их заныкал.

– Они у тебя размножаются со скоростью кроликов или мышей. Такое чувство, что когда я ворочаюсь, твоих ножиков становится только больше, – с раздражением отозвался Стив и вздохнул, похлопывая себя по нагрудным карманам, потому что закололо уже где-то под ребрами: – Что ж, по крайней мере, я с чистой совестью могу отменить то ужасное интервью. Хоть какой-то в этом положительный момент.

Баки наконец-то перестал пялиться на Стивовы руки:

– В смысле отменить? Я могу на него сходить.

Стив даже с дивана приподнялся, с сомнением посматривая на него поверх спинки дивана.

– А что такого? – возмутился Баки, разводя руками в стороны. – Почему бы нет?

Стив смотрел на него и молчал.

– Интервью – это мой конек, – продолжил Баки и жестом, в котором сквозила обида, попытался привычно взъерошить волосы, но на беду растительность на голове Стива была не такая лохматая, и со стороны это выглядело так, как будто он отгоняет комаров. – Я в этом непревзойден. Неужели мне будет сложнее, чем тебе? Всего-то нужно будет толкнуть речь об ответственности, а затем плавно перейти к другой животрепещущей теме – о том, каково жить в двадцать первом веке.

– Я не виноват. – Стив отказался от идеи избавиться от всех этих бесконечных мышей-ножей, снова вздохнул и начал раздеваться, подцепив две большие пряжки. – Просто они спрашивают меня об этом на каждом интервью. Это не я решаю, хэй, а знаете что – давайте поговорим о важности хранения яиц в холодильнике. И я буду говорить об этом на протяжении целых пятнадцати минут, потому что _они_ меня об этом _попросили_. Я вынужден постоянно придумывать что-нибудь новенькое из того, к чему мне сложно приспособиться.

– Самое важное, что вам нужно знать о будущем, – монотонно забубнил Баки, привычно передразнивая Стива, хотя сейчас, находясь в теле Стива, это было _действительно странно_ – звучать его настоящим голосом. – Не путайте смазку и мыло для рук. Это серьезная угроза, которая может подстерегать любого из вас на каждом шагу.

Стив запустил ему в голову диванной подушкой.

– Понимаете ли, на вид они совершенно одинаковые, – Баки пригнулся и посмотрел на Стива самым искренним и наивным оленьим взглядом; на лице Стива промелькнуло выражение, как будто ему поплохело. – Прозрачные. Склизкие. В бутылочке с дозатором. Это непредсказуемая опасность.

– Сам ты опасность, – фыркнул Стив. – Такое произошло лишь однажды, и в результате у меня все руки были масляные, и это не то же самое, как если бы я размазал по твоему члену жидкое мыло.

– Один раз, но он будет длиться вечно, – заверил его Баки, снова таращась на руки Стива, раз уж он о них напомнил. – Ну или до тех пор, пока моя амнезия не сжалится, и я забуду. Черт, Роджерс, а руки у тебя, _правда, очень большие_.

– Прошлой ночью ты был очень доволен их размером, – пробормотал Стив, закатывая глаза, наконец-то хоть немного выбираясь из кожаного облегающего тактического костюма.

– _О, да_ , еще как был, – согласился Баки, вытягивая вперед свои руки, вернее, Стива, и продолжая ими любоваться, а потом тоже начал раздеваться.

Стив оставил его в покое, сосредоточившись на том, как бы выпутаться из этого жуткого снаряжения, которое так нравилось Баки, но походило на кожаный оригами. Он пытался вытряхнуть себя из куртки, но запутался, насчитав чуть ли не четыре отдельные кобуры, вдобавок опутанные ножнами: да из этого всего за целый вечер не выбраться! – Не понимаю, как у меня получалось тебя раздевать? – жалобно проскулил Стив и подпрыгнул, чтобы освободиться от ремешка. – Десять секунд, и ты уже голый, а сейчас я не могу снять твою куртку, чтобы не связать себя узлами.

– М-м-м-м, – рассеянно мурлыкнул Баки, чем тут же привлек его внимание.

Полуголый Баки, склонив голову, стоял посреди кухни, поглаживая накачанные грудные мышцы Стива ладонями и пытаясь их приподнять словно женскую грудь.

– Что, – спросил Стив, заранее боясь услышать ответ, – ты делаешь?

Баки на вопрос не обратил внимания. Пока Стив смотрел на него, он был занят тем, что ласкал и сжимал грудь, затем сжал сосок и сдавленно ахнул. 

– Охренеть, – прошептал он и сжал его снова. Видимо, это было весьма крышесносно, потому что колени у него подогнулись.

Стив пристально посмотрел на него и уточнил на всякий случай: 

– Ты ласкаешь мою покрытую блестками грудь? Полуголый на кухне в два часа дня в воскресенье?

Баки даже бровью не повел. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что это звучит нелепо, – начал он, так провокационно потирая сосок, что дыхание перехватило у обоих, – но на самом деле это звучит очень заманчиво даже без обмена телами. Черт, Стив, ощущения просто _потрясающие_. Теперь понятно, почему ты зажигаешься, словно чертов универмаг Мэйси на Рождество, когда я играю ими... – Последнее слово захлебнулось тихим стоном, и он откинулся на стол.

Стиву это казалось невероятно странным – наблюдать за своим собственным телом со стороны. Это было непонятно, но чертовски заводило, и от этого вызывало раздражение: 

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сейчас середина дня, нас обоих проклял злой маг, и жалюзи даже не опущены.

– Неужели каждый раз так? – требовал ответа Баки, выгибаясь от прикосновений и чуть не ударившись головой о шкафчик; Стив закатил глаза. – Бог ты мой, иди сюда ко мне и сделай-ка вот так с ушами, как ты любишь, хочу почувствовать, каково это.

– Ради всего святого, – недовольно фыркнул Стив, только сейчас избавившись от набедренной кобуры и усиленно делая вид, что у него не встало. – Ты просто смешон.

Баки скользнул рукой вниз: 

– А как насчет того, что я проделал это с твоим дружко… о-о-о-х, – резко замолчал он, подаваясь вперед с закрытыми глазами и тяжело дыша, он едва стоял на ногах, и да, Стив это видел собственными глазами. Произошло именно то, о чем он подумал. – Боже мой. _Боже мой_. Я больше _никогда_ не буду над тобой по этому поводу подшучивать. О мой бог.

– Нет, будешь, – у Стива во рту пересохло от увиденного.

– Да, буду, – согласился Баки и тяжело дыша рухнул на кухонный стол. – Но теперь я понимаю. С ума сойти, ощущения просто отпад. Чемпион, иди сюда и потрогай мне уши, ну, _пожалуйста_.

– И не подумаю, – мрачно заявил Стив, – облизывать свои собственные дурацкие уши, да еще и на кухне, да еще и в твоем наполовину снятом дурацком костюме с пряжками. Не одежда, а кубик Рубика.

– Детка, мне и отсюда прекрасно видно, как из твоего кубика выглядывает рубик, – пытаясь отдышаться, фыркнул Баки и ухмыльнулся так, что вогнал Стива в краску. – Или ты думаешь, что я не знаю, как выглядит мое тело, когда я пытаюсь скрыть стояк? Стив, серьезно? Так, а это у нас что тут? – спросил он, демонстративно не спеша подцепив резинку боксеров и стягивая их вниз под яйца, выставляя на обозрение твердый покрасневший член. – Это как трахаться перед зеркалом. Хочешь увидеть, как ты кончаешь, сладенький?

– Ты… – выпалил Стив. – Я… Это ты. – Он гулко сглотнул. – Ты и так меня завел… и мне вовсе не нужно смотреть, ты и без этого меня будоражишь…

– Оу, – коварно улыбнулся Баки, поглаживая член крупной ладонью вверх и вниз, Стив при этом сдавленно простонал. – _Я тебя раскусил_. Готовься, я тебя так «отбудоражу», что ты просто взорвешься фейерверком.

Стив перевел дыхание.

– Посмотри на себя, – промурлыкал Баки, облизывая губы, раздвигая ноги и томным движением откидывая голову. – _Ты сорвался с тормозов_ , дорогуша, ты совершенно _потерял голову_ а все, что мне нужно было сделать, это поиграть с твоими сиськами и слегка приласкать член.

Стив пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, Баки провел по головке именно так, как он любил, нет, не просто любил, а _обожал_ , и он почти… Стив почти чувствовал это, и…

О боже!

Баки начал издавать те самые звуки, пытаясь подражать Стиву; Стив задумался, неужели он так постанывает в моменты, когда возбужден. Господи, это звучит так… Баки вдруг особенно протяжно ахнул, задышал прерывисто и сбивчиво, кончая на живот, капли долетели на грудь и шею, а он все стонал и стонал, и…

– Ты говнюк, – прохрипел Стив, горячий и такой твердый, что было больно. – И мудак. Ты только что кончил на мою капитанскую форму.

– Не просто обкончал твою форму, Стиви, а сделал это очень бурно, – выдохнул Баки, пару раз проведя рукой по члену, и каждый раз тело вздрагивало в такт движениям. – Это было _охренительно_ , хотя это простая дрочка на кухне.

– Это место, где люди едят, – огрызнулся Стив, пытаясь сморгнуть возбуждение, застилающее глаза и отключающее мозг. – А ты сидел голой задницей на столе, на котором я нарезаю Наташе сэндвичи.

– Приятель, если ты не заметил, я до сих пор на нем сижу. – Баки спрыгнул, немного пошатываясь. – Я знаю твое тело и тебя как свои пять пальцев, один только взгляд, – и Баки одной рукой обхватил член Стива, другой облапал грудь, – и твой дружок, к которому ты так привязан, уже наготове. Ну же, оседлай его, – в доказательство своих слов, Баки погладил заинтересованно поднимающийся член. 

Стив сглотнул. Возбуждение нарастало иначе: медленнее, но сильнее и основательнее. Это устраивало Баки – совмещать стабильность и надежность, как он любил, но Стиву это было сейчас не привычно. Стиву были привычнее внезапные, обжигающие вспышки возбуждения, и по необходимости он их мастерски скрывал, продолжая сражаться на поле боя, поскольку мало кто обрадовался бы, если бы Стив просил всех приостановиться во время военных действий каждый раз, когда Баки или Пегги делали что-то завлекательное.

Стиву тогда пришлось бы поставить войну на паузу не один раз.

Баки снова тяжело дышал и ему уже было не до поддразнивания: 

– Детка, – простонал он, – Боже, прямо сейчас я направляюсь в спальню, независимо от того, присоединишься ты ко мне или нет. Кстати, куда мы убрали ту фиолетовую штуку? Мы ее вообще помыли? 

– Понятия не имею, – Стив очень гордился тем, что способен был в этот момент составлять из слов предложения; желание просто распирало его, формируясь внизу живота в горячий ком, нарастающий, поднимающийся и медленно захватывающий все его существо. Кончики пальцев начало покалывать.

Баки нетвердой походкой направился в спальню, по дороге наглаживая член, и мимоходом рассеянно, но страстно поцеловав Стива.

Зарождающееся внизу живота тепло наконец-то полыхнуло пламенем и… Святые угодники...

Баки собрался было идти дальше, но не успел – Стив дернул его на себя так, что Баки практически впечатался в него спиной, потом его развернули, сминая губы поцелуем и тараня языком. 

– Любимый, да, – в полном восторге громко простонал Баки, когда Стив отстранился, – как же я обожаю, когда ты меня так целуешь.

Стив при всем желании не мог ничего ответить, вместо этого он лизнул ухо, и теперь уже Баки почти потерял дар речи – он бормотал какие-то милые глупости, но содержание не имело значения: Стив плыл только от одного его тембра, задыхаясь. Баки рассмеялся низким, глубоким и до боли знакомым Стивовым голосом.

– Детка, – бессвязно шептал Баки. – _Детка_.

– Я тебя так люблю, – пробормотал Стив куда-то в шею. – Ты прав, идея отличная. Не знаю, почему вначале она показалась мне странной.

– Потому что все это вообще очень странно, Стиви, – рассмеялся Баки, утягивая его в спальню, где, только достигнув кровати, вольготно распластался на ней, показывая себя во всей красе: – Теперь понимаешь, почему это так заводит? Иди ко мне, и давай-ка найдем ту твою любимую игрушку, я позволю хорошенько рассмотреть тебя во всех подробностях и выжму все соки.

– Боже правый, – сдавленно прошептал Стив, удивляясь, что вообще способен говорить и видеть. – Да. Пожалуйста.

***

Питер висел вверх тормашками на дереве, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, и размышлял, что для мужчин, разыскиваемых на международном уровне, Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс ничего такого не сделали.

Питеру было _невероятно скучно_. В одном наушнике айпода пели Maroon 5, в наушнике для прослушки было тихо. Единственное, чем были заняты суперсолдаты, так это тем, что тусовались дома, снова тусовались дома, потом ненадолго уехали, поквитались с Гидрой, сели на хвост какому-то магу, потом случайно сбросили его с эстакады и снова затусили дома.

Хотя, подумав о незаконченной модели Lego, заждавшейся его на столе, Питер справедливо рассудил – а кто он такой, чтобы осуждать.

Питер лениво качнулся еще несколько раз; из старковского наушника для прослушки не раздавалось ни звука. После того, как он просидел полтора часа, слушая, как солдаты, которые были старше всех его знакомых вместе взятых, спорили об инфляции, Питер отключился от активного прослушивания и переключил наушник на входящие и исходящие сигналы. А вдруг они сейчас разрабатывают коварные планы тайного подстрекательства к мятежу? Питер, конечно, затруднился бы с ответом, что именно считать за подстрекательство и мятеж, но как бы ему сказал полковник Роуди, если бы он его внимательно слушал: главное – не накосячить, «в независимости от того, что там опять задумают эти неугомонные зайчики-энерджайзеры». Но вдруг это важно.

Он прокрутил колесико сбоку на наушнике и для верности несколько раз постучал.

– Режим родительского контроля, – объявили ему. – Запись перенаправлена заявленному попечителю.

– Стой! Что?

***

– Воспроизведение запрещенного контента, – проинформировала ПЯТНИЦА, и над всем рабочим пространством Тони внезапно появился черный голографический экран. – Тепловидение включено.

Тони с головой ушел в разработку очередного проекта, так что уже выпил около шести энергетиков и применил два полулегальных медицинских стимулятора, поэтому у него ушло добрых тридцать секунд на ввод команд в не реагирующую на это систему, прежде чем понял, что происходит. Он поднял защитные очки на лоб и уставился на экран.

– Я сам тебя на это запрограммировал? – спросил он с сомнением.

– _И, кстати, да, просто выводи на экран то, на что он смотрит_ , – ответила ПЯТНИЦА голосом Тони. Тони из прошлого звучал крайне рассеянно, вероятнее всего, он был занят тем же проектом, что и в данный момент. – _Что? Нет. Просто показывай, а я потом с этим разберусь_. 

– И когда ты успела выйти из-под контроля? Записывать меня, чтобы потом точечно меня же на этом ловить. – Тони нажал на кнопку, пожелав только одного – чтобы Питер перестал вертеть головой во все стороны. – А вот ДЖАРВИС, чтобы выиграть в споре, никогда такого не делал.

ПЯТНИЦА обреченно вздохнула голосом Пеппер.

Тони только собрался ответить ей что-нибудь посаркастичнее, но Питер наконец-то перестал вертеть головой, как беспокойный пудель, и сообразил, что происходит прямо у него на глазах.

***

Баки Барнс наконец-то упихал в себя двадцать сантиметров гладкого фиолетового пластика, Стив наблюдал за этим, потеряв дар речи, как вдруг краем глаза заметил мигающий огонек на своем телефоне. Это означало лишь одно – треклятый малютка Паук снова их прослушивает.

Всемилостивый боже, черт бы его побрал! 

Стиву было трудно настроиться заново, он чувствовал себя чудовищно бестолковым. Баки знал свое тело, а вот Стиву потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы раскачаться, и только он поймал нужный настрой, как вся эта ситуация с прослушкой остудила пыл, как будто ушат холодной воды вылили, и на пару минут он выпал из происходящего.

Баки зато казалось, что он рухнул в чертов ящик с фейерверками и петардами. При каждом движении от удовольствия чуть ли не искры из глаз сыпались, дыхание сбилось напрочь, в обличии Стива он кончил уже четыре раза, и тело не подавало ни малейших признаков усталости. 

И тут вдруг гребаный мелкий Паук.

– Стив, – просипел Баки, и Стив с трудом приподнял голову, неохотно прекращая осыпать поцелуями его колени и бедра; а все так хорошо начиналось, чтоб тебя, приставучий Паучище. Если бы это был кто-то другой, ему бы точно не поздоровилось. – Стив, – Баки не успокаивался, настойчиво пихая его ногой. – Стив, телефон.

Стив заторможенно моргнул, даже не пытаясь смахнуть упавшие на лицо пряди каштановых волос. 

– Что? – пробормотал он куда-то в кожу Баки, вибрации голоса достигли нервных окончаний, и Баки пришлось срочно представить полковника Филлипса, смотрящего на них с нескрываемым отвращением – только так он мог немного унять возбуждение.

– Телефон, Стиви, – Баки мог бы гордиться таким самообладанием, ведь голос практически не сорвался. – Этот настырный клоун звонит по поводу блядского ремонта в ванной.

Стив нахмурился, кодовые слова прокрутились в голове не один раз, прежде чем достигли нужной извилины, но зато когда это произошло, Стив отреагировал незамедлительно. Широко распахнув глаза, он резко развернулся, одной рукой хватая телефон, а другую так резко отдернул от члена, что Баки подумал, что он им обжегся: 

– Что? Прямо сейчас?

– Я прибью его, – прохрипел Баки, отчаянно пытаясь держаться в одном положении, потому что стоило ему чуть сместиться, как здоровенный фаллоимитатор в его заднице смещался тоже, и в глазах искр становилось все больше и больше: – Кроме шуток, я расправлюсь с ним, и моя рука не дрогнет.

– Нет, обойдемся без убийств, – отругал его Стив, повернулся и ухватил свободной рукой за колено, потом закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. – И теперь он уже не подрядчик, – продолжил он таким вымученным голосом, словно хотел, чтобы член потерял боевой настрой прямо сейчас: – Он... старый друг.

– Чего? – Баки выхватил у него телефон, от резкого движения дилдо проехалось прямо по простате, и он почти потерял способность дышать: – Кто? – выдохнул он, моргая и щурясь, глядя на экран. Потом его глаза округлились. – Да ты ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ ЧТ…

– Бак! – Стив выхватил трубку, зажимая ему рот ладонью. Баки был в ярости и до чертиков возбужден: – Он не знает, что у нас... есть автоответчик получше!

– Ну, пожалуйста, а мы можем взять трубку и сказать ему, чтобы он валил на хер? – умолял Баки, пытаясь сесть и смаргивая слезы, находясь на грани, когда внутри в то же время происходило движение, и господи боже, все тело Стива было как оголенный нерв. Он ахнул и замедлился: – Пожалуйста, Стив.

– Слишком многим людям мы много чего пообещали, – сказал Стив, что было не совсем «нет», как Стиву, вероятно, хотелось бы, но это было намного больше, чем хотел Баки.

– Стив, – Баки старался не сжимать мышцы и прикрыл глаза. – Стив, а что, если мы просто… займемся _перепланировкой ванной комнаты_. Он и не узнает.

– Что? – в ужасе выпалил Стив. – Но если мы вдруг… Баки, нет!

– Он не узнает, что у нас перепланировка, Стив! – умолял Баки, не в силах оставаться на месте, он извивался и глухо постанывал сквозь зубы: – Он не узнает. Мы можем просто...

– Издеваешься? – Стив попятился, пытаясь обрести равновесие. – Мы и сейчас уже не справляемся! Да моя покойная бабушка на раз-два раскусила бы нас с нашей перепланировкой, Бак. Нет!

– Ладно-ладно, – Баки сглотнул и попытался взять себя в руки, беспомощно показывая на гребаный фаллоимитатор, кончик которого торчал из задницы, как хвостик фиолетового воздушного шарика. – А с этим мне что делать? Пока разговариваю по телефону, лучше оставить или вытащить?

***

Тони таращился на стоп-кадр теплового изображения лежащего ничком Капитана Америки и склонившегося над ним Зимнего Солдата.

Таращился довольно долго.

– Они там голые, что ли?

– Информация не подтверждена, – официально отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА. – Но скорее всего, да.

– И они в курсе, что мы их прослушиваем, верно? – Тони задумчиво потер подбородок. – Они знают, что мы их слышим, и каждый раз, когда они говорят о перепланировке ванной, они имеют в виду секс, так? А прямо сейчас в задницу Стива что-то запихано, и я слушаю, как он об этом говорит. Я ни в чем не ошибся?

– Такое объяснение представляется наиболее вероятным.

Тони зажмурился: 

– Блеск! Настраивать автоматический просмотр было чудовищной ошибкой. Пойду выколю себе глаза.

– _Что? Нет. Просто показывай, а я потом с этим разберусь_ , – ПЯТНИЦА снова проиграла ему эту запись.

– Не могу поверить, что создал тебя такой врединой, – проворчал Тони. – Вот сама теперь с этим и разбирайся.

– Сброс настроек, – ласково ответил ИИ. – Все дальнейшие трансляции будут записываться напрямую на общий диск с видеоматериалами Тони и Пеппер.

– Что? НЕТ!


	2. Chapter 2

– Насчет заклинания память меня не подводит, – недовольно высказался Стив в телефонную трубку, и Баки настроился на напряженно-бесконечный разговор в стиле «Как постараться изо всех сил и не прослыть грубияном по отношению к людям, с которыми работаешь бок о бок».

Большинство суперов могут производить впечатление классических говнюков, и Стрэндж, конечно, исключением не является, но уж если им теперь суждено решать проблемы посерьезнее, чем просто двое вояк с металлическим фрисби, то кому-то в этой миссии придется быть воплощением любезности. К счастью для Баки, сегодня не его очередь олицетворять милоту и обходительность. В прошлом месяце он довольно грубо обошелся со Скоттом Саммерсом. Баки перешел от «Ты учишь детей этой хуерге?» и «Знаешь, можно сказать, что раньше в Гидре мне приходилось заниматься подобным» до «А вообще-то, да, желторотых юнцов круто брать с собой на задания, пусть практикуются – убиться они там не убьются, разве только серьезно покалечатся», потом Стив отобрал у него телефон.

Стив, однако, не стал приносить за него извинения, потому что Баки был не так уж и неправ. После этой истории они какое-то время не получали известий от Иксменов.

Теперь Стив балансировал на грани и терял терпение, раздраженно смахивая упавшие на лицо длинные пряди: 

– Стрэндж, эта ахинея возникла из-за неправильного компьютерного перевода. Я знаю это, – вымученно протянул он; Баки между тем выглянул в окно и закатил глаза – гребаный Паучок снова отирался поблизости. Баки чувствовал себя бабулечкой, выслеживающей хулиганье во дворе и подсматривающей за соседями, но, черт, пацаненок уже в печенках сидел.

– Стрэндж, у нас эйдетическая память, и она при всем желании _подвести_ не может. – Стив принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, выпячивая подбородок и рассеянно блуждая взглядом по сторонам. Баки прикинул: еще немного – и Стива нужно будет выручать. – Я прекрасно помню, что на момент нашей последней встречи на тебе красовались уродские зеленые носки с узорчиками. Я даже помню все до единого никудышные подкаты Баки, которые он ко мне применял, и это уже само по себе можно расценивать как проклятие. Меня мало волнует, что проклятие вообще не должно было _сработать_ , но _насчет его содержимого память меня не подводит_.

– Хэй, детка, премилые ботинки, – рассеянно, но очень вовремя отвлек его Баки, продолжая следить за подростком, совершенно не умеющим двигаться незаметно и который теперь отирался на их лужайке. Плечи Стива были огромными, так что тайком подглядывать из окна было сложно. – А хочешь...

– Просто замолкни, – приказал Стив, опуская телефон, чтобы Стрэндж не услышал. – Я на веки вечные запомню все, что бы ты мне ни наговорил следующей ночью и дальше. И я запомню, как ты говоришь мне это моим голосом, и это такой кошмар, что от него я умру раньше, чем от руки Тони.

– Он там в мусоре роется, что ли? – пробормотал Баки и встал так, чтобы угол обзора был лучше; теперь, правда, его можно было заметить с улицы, но Паучку было не до этого. – Что, черт побери, он думает отрыть в мусорном контейнере? Я _супершпион_. Неужели я позволю себе выбрасывать важную хрень в _мусорку_?

Стив ущипнул себя за переносицу и снова поднес телефон к уху:

– Послушай, мне правда очень жаль, но быть проклятым – это, знаешь ли, совсем не весело, и... Да, и я ценю твою помощь, ты не мог бы...

– Да чтоб его! – Баки тряхнул головой и полностью раздвинул шторы в надежде, что его осуждающий капитано-роджеровский взгляд охладит пыл Паучка. Бесполезно, тот совершенно не обращал внимания на то, что пойман с поличным. – Представляешь, он взламывает нашу машину без всяких навороченных прибамбасов. Просто резко дергает дверь на себя – и все! Богом клянусь, если он что-нибудь мне там сломает, я выставлю Старку счет.

Стив резко остановился, прекращая мерить шагами комнату и отвлекаясь от спора: 

– Взломал нашу машину? Что он в ней забыл? Ты оставил внутри что-нибудь важное?

– Ничего особенного, – заверил его Баки, – чипсы, скребок для льда, пустая фастфудная упаковка. Забыл выбросить.

Стив фыркнул, возвращаясь к телефонному разговору.

– Да, еще там завалялись парочка беретт и полуавтомат. Может, гранатомет. Вроде, еще и взрывчатка? – Баки неопределенно пожал плечами, когда Стив снова посмотрел на него. – В общем, хлам всякий. Всего понемногу.

– Проследи, чтобы он не убился, – попросил Стив, опять выставляя Баки в невыгодном свете, и Баки сделал вид, что обиделся. – Что ж, – продолжил Стив, отвернувшись, – по этому делу у нас есть как хорошие новости, так и плохие. Хорошая новость – нам удалось выследить того парня, который занимался продажей волшебных зачарованных зелий через Интернет. Мы организовали засаду и завладели его компьютером, над которым уже поработала Наташа, и мы думаем, что разузнали то самое место, где находится волшебный источник, из которого он наполняет свои склянки.

– Проще говоря, она просмотрела историю его гугл-карт, и когда одно и то же место в какой-то глуши замелькало подозрительно часто, мы пришли к гениальному выводу, – перевел Баки по-своему, наблюдая за Питером и прикидывая, каковы шансы, что Паучок не откроет багажник и не подорвется.

– А плохая новость в том, что Баки случайно сбросил его с эстакады. – Стив какое-то время слушал собеседника на другом конце провода. – Да, конечно, я это и имел в виду, раз ты можешь творить магию и все такое прочее, возвращайся в прошлое и проделай всю эту работу самостоятельно, если тебе так хочется.

В следующий раз точно будет очередь Баки – быть милым и обходительным парнем.

Питер тем временем сосредоточился на багажнике: осторожно покачал его, затем дернул дверцу вверх во всю свою суперсильную мощь и оторвал, упав ничком на землю. Тут же вскочил и перепуганным цыпленком стал озираться вокруг, но в суперсолдатские окна не смотрел. Паникуя, он предпринял безуспешную попытку установить дверцу обратно с помощью клейкой субстанции из паутины, жвачки и надежды на чудо.

Надежда не оправдалась.

– Этот парень доконает нашу многострадальную машину, – пожаловался Баки.

– Да, список – это просто идеально, – продолжил Стив и схватил листок бумаги, отыскивая глазами ручку. – Подожди, я сейчас это запишу… – Стрэндж что-то сказал, и Стив сердито насупился. – Естественно, я могу запомнить, не записывая, я… Ладно, послушай… Стрэндж, _мне просто нравится составлять списки_ , понял? _И я не забыл то проклятое заклинание_.

– Все, это выше моих сил, – решительно заявил Баки, засовывая парочку ножей за пояс. – Сейчас этот воробушек-долбоебушек у меня отхватит. Нет, ты только посмотри, он уже в салон забрался. Где черти носят его бородатую няньку?

– Правило трех? Мы должны передвигаться группой из трех человек? – Стив защелкал пальцами, что означало – ему нужны идеи. – Ты сам только что сказал, что нам нужно поехать. Сэм и Нат очень заняты. Кого мы найдем? Можно подумать, кому-то делать больше нечего, как три дня колесить по всей стране на заднем сиденье авто! – вдруг Стив замер, нахмурился и посмотрел на Баки.

Они не сговариваясь повернулись к окну, наблюдая, как пацан хозяйничает в их машине.

***

ПЯТНИЦА доставила ему запутанное сообщение от мистера Старка. Мистер Старк использовал такие словосочетания, как «личная жизнь» и «о, мои глаза», а еще «они вообще в курсе, что ты можешь случайно НАТКНУТЬСЯ на подобное зрелище», далее следовал длиннющий монолог насчет возраста Питера и того, что он может подвергнуться опасности из-за всяких пожилых людей. Питер, честно говоря, так и не понял, что ему хотели сказать, а полковника Роуди, чтобы перевести с мистеростарковского на человеческий, не было рядом, так что Питер просто послушал эту пламенную речь, не особо вникая. Главные выводы – прекратить пользоваться инфракрасным светом и не подглядывать сквозь зашторенные окна. Мистер Старк в этом был до такой степени непреклонен, что Питер решил не спорить.

Питер достаточно насмотрелся телевизора, чтобы усвоить – улики могут обнаружиться где угодно, и инфракрасное излучение ему в этом вовсе не понадобится. Как показала практика, он мало что знал о шпионской работе. Рейд на мусорный контейнер Капитана Америки не сделал его мудрее. Единственное, что он понял, – кто-то из суперсолдат явно не равнодушен к энергетическим батончикам и балуется протеиновыми коктейлями, но только один из них заботится об утилизации.

Затея с мусором разочаровала, Питер прокрался к машине и стал рыться в ней. То, что никто его не заметил и не попытался убить, придало уверенности, но ровно до того момента, пока он не оторвал дверцу багажника.

Зараза.

Тем не менее, из дома никто не вышел, и он вроде как вернул все на место. Питер понадеялся, что Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс могут вообще подумать, что сами сломали дверцу, не рассчитав суперсилу.

В общем, в багажнике оказались тонны оружия, и он забеспокоился, как бы ничего не задеть, поэтому переместился на водительское кресло.

О, фастфуд! Питер минуты три поздравлял себя с удачной вылазкой и лакомился картофельными чипсами, гордясь своей удивительной способностью избегать обнаружения даже в логове Зимнего Солдата, прежде чем паучье чутье завопило, что все пошло наперекосяк.

Питер резко выпрямился, по коже побежали мурашки, и до него внезапно дошел весь ужас ситуации – он взломал машину Зимнего Солдата, рылся в его вещах, нашел еду и практически все съел.

Спрятаться Питер не мог, но мог спрятать абсолютно ненужную и незначительную деталь – он тут же запихал остатки чипсов в рот, сунул упаковку в карман толстовки, дернул маску на место и развернулся.

За ним наблюдали Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат.

– Ты серьезно, Стив? – уточнил Капитан Роджерс, обращаясь к сержанту Барнсу.

Барнс пожал плечами.

Капитан пристально смотрел на Барнса, затем со вздохом повернулся к Питеру и безошибочно определил карман, в который Питер запихнул обертку: 

– Ребенок, ты издеваешься?

– Вы о чем? – на автомате выдал Питер, и непрожеванные чипсины выпали изо рта прямо в маску.

***

Питер так переживал, как бы его не застукали на шпионаже за Зимним Солдатом, что совершенно не думал о последствиях. И вот теперь настало время для «о боже, вот она, моя верная смерть, помогите». Со стороны он, наверное, был похож на одного из голубей, которых иногда сбивает во время полета. Если бы его спросили, что он чувствует, он бы какое-то время заикался, а затем пробормотал что-нибудь о пытках в подвалах и неминуемой гибели.

А на деле получилось так, что два суперсолдата усадили его за обеденный стол на кухне и приготовили завтрак, обсуждая его жизненный выбор.

Он не мог решить, что ужаснее.

Капитан Америка, повязав передник, жарил блины, временами почему-то хватаясь за сковородку левой рукой и, естественно, обжигаясь. Тем временем Зимний Солдат сидел рядом с Питером, всем своим видом выражая порицание и посматривая на подростка с выражением лица школьного психолога по профориентации; единственное различие – бионическая рука, способная убить.

– Это очень опасно, – строго отчитывал его сержант Барнс, Питер таращился на него во все глаза и кивал с усердием китайского болванчика. – Я понимаю, что нас все время показывают по телевизору, но ты совершенно не представляешь, какие мы на самом деле. Даже если предположить, мы на самом деле неплохие, в чем у тебя совершенно нет никакой уверенности, что если бы мы приняли тебя за кого-то потенциально опасного и навредили? Мы могли причинить тебе боль, думая, что ты – кто-то из врагов. Или _враги_ могли навредить тебе, чтобы добраться до нас.

– Стиви, – возмущенно фыркнул Капитан Роджерс, направив лопаточку на сержанта Барнса, – я в курсе, что у меня повреждение мозга, но не до такой же степени, чтобы спутать подростка в толстовке с принтом «Железного человека» и дешевой лыжной маске, висящего кверху задницей на дереве, с отморозком из Гидры? Ай! – он опять забылся и схватился рукой за сковородку.

– На самом деле меня сложно поранить и все такое. – В доказательство правоты своих слов Питер демонстративно стукнул себя по плечу. Сержант Барнс не впечатлился. – А однажды я вообще сбил самолет и после был в полном порядке. – Он задумался. – В основном. Да, в основном я был в полном порядке.

– Да, и я тоже. Послушай, – Барнс наклонился вперед, что означало продолжение серьезного разговора, но Капитан Роджерс поставил перед ними огромную тарелку горячих блинчиков, залитых сиропом. Питер, со своим ускоренным метаболизмом, вспомнил, что в последний раз ел где-то в час, и то обед состоял из яблока и свечи, которую он съел по ошибке. Сержант Барнс продолжал вещать об ответственности и умении, что-то там еще о безопасности, но в этот момент все восприятие Питера было сосредоточено на запахе остывающих блинчиков на тарелке.

– Налетай уже на эти хреновы блины, пацан, – скомандовал Капитан Америка, и упрашивать Питера не пришлось. – Стив, он не услышал ни слова из того, что ты ему тут втираешь.

Барнс пробормотал что-то вроде «Я сомневаюсь, что он вообще способен слушать», но Питеру было все равно. Блины были восхитительны. Питер усердно работал челюстями, и спустя три добавки, когда глюкоза наконец-то достигла нужных частей мозга, до него тоже дошло.

– Ни фига себе! – воскликнул он с набитым ртом. – Обмен телами! Вы _поменялись телами_!

Сержант Барнс (Капитан Роджерс?) протянул руку. Капитан Америка (Барнс?) закатил глаза и достал из кармана двадцатку.

– Кстати о смене тел, – сказал Зимний Солдат в обличии Капитана Америки, и когда Питер в этом разобрался, происходящее перестало казаться таким странным. – Ты сказал, что у тебя есть список? Что насчет правила трех? – Он сел за стол с комично большой стопкой блинов, Питер никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то ел так, как мультяшки субботним утром.

У Питера появился новый герой.

Капитан Роджерс потер веки и провел рукой по длинным каштановым волосам (сержанта Барнса). Питер сразу должен был догадаться, как только увидел Зимнего Солдата, одетого в хаки и замотанного пледом, что самый опасный убийца в мире после Наташи Романовой чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. 

– В общем, у большинства магических заклинаний есть ахиллесова пята, своего рода программный сбой, который стягивает воедино все уязвимые точки шифрования и усиливает остальные. Если у заклинания есть очевидное слабое место разрыва, его сложнее сломать другой кодировкой.

– Но этого не произошло, – предположил Барнс, – потому что тот парень идиот, который не знает латынь.

– Этого не произошло, – согласился Капитан Роджерс; сквозь блинную дымку сытости Питеру он казался усталым и расстроенным. – Стрэндж продиктовал мне целый список самых распространенных способов разрушить заклинания и предложил попробовать все, а так же сказал как можно чаще использовать числа три, семь и двенадцать. Один из способов, по всей видимости, это поездка к чертовому источнику, и теперь это «одиссея, на протяжении которой люди из кожи вон лезут, чтобы разрушить чары и проклятия». Полное название одиссеи «Поездка на самолете неприемлема. Хотя для многих она и так довольно неприятна, но в ней нет того эмоционального накала, как в наземном путешествии к источнику ваших трудностей, Капитан Роджерс».

Барнс с минуту смотрел на его, а потом ласково произнес:

– Лапуля, в следующий раз я буду с ним разговаривать. Ладно?

– Оно, может, и к лучшему, – согласился Капитан Роджерс, вздохнул и поднялся за порцией блинов. – Как бы то ни было, нам придется ехать к дурацкому источнику в Канаду, по дороге будем принимать соляные ванны, обвешаемся колокольчиками, а потом бросим в воду «символ нашего единства».

– Вау, звучит как худшая поездка в истории человечества, – Питер попивал сок, как будто апельсины могли спасти его от этого разговора. – Развлекайтесь... Развлекитесь там с... этим... Ой... – Он проглотил слишком большой кусок. – О, нет.

– О, да, – сказал сержант Барнс. – Группа из трех людей, так?

– Нет, ребята, нет, – у Питера даже вилка из рук выпала, он лихорадочно переводил взгляд с одного суперсолдата на другого. – В блинах были наркотики? Я под кайфом? Вы собираетесь закинуть мое бессознательное тело в багажник?

– Не-а, – сержант Барнс стащил с его тарелки блинчик и ненавязчиво указал им в сторону окна, – багажник поломан. А если бы ты вывалился из него со скоростной магистрали, что бы нам пришлось делать?

– Мы не собираемся пичкать тебя наркотиками, – клятвенно пообещал Капитан Роджерс. Барнс одним движением запихнул в рот весь блин, демонстрируя, что он думает по этому поводу. Капитан Роджерс пристально посмотрел на него, но Барнса это совершенно не смутило. Капитан снова переключил внимание на Питера. – Мы приглашаем тебя в поездку, потому что ты и так будешь преследовать нас всю дорогу, лучше уж сиди в машине.

– Но я недолюбливаю Канаду! – Питер крепче сжал маску и приготовился к отступлению. – Клянусь, ребята, я бы с радостью поработал с Капитаном Америкой. Это было бы здорово, но я не могу. Моя тетя никогда не согласится, чтобы я просто исчез, не спросив разрешения. Да она с ума сойдет!

Баки Барнс хмуро посмотрел на него, и ого, это так сбивало с толку, когда он пользовался лицом Капитана Роджерса: 

– Притормози, – попросил он, поднимая руку. – То есть ты хочешь мне сказать, что твоя тетя взбесится, если ты отправишься в путешествие с Капитаном Америкой – с образцом целомудрия и порядочности – в поход по Канаде? Но то, что ты летал в Германию с Тони Старком – эдакой Линдси Лохан в мире супергероев, чтобы там вступить в бой с _Зимним Солдатом_ , – против этого у нее возражений не было?

– Угу, – Питер вцепился в маску так, что кое-где даже нити порвались. – Э-э-э, ну-у, в то время я еще не осознавал этого, понимаете, но технически это называется похищением и незаконной перевозкой несовершеннолетнего за пределы своей страны без паспорта или согласия его опекуна, угрозой жизни, и, скорее всего, мистер Старк нарушил еще по мелочи парочку правил авиаперевозок.

Оба суперсолдата уставились на него с неодобрением и ужасом.

– Но сейчас-то у тебя есть паспорт, так? – поинтересовался сержант Барнс. – Ты же был в космосе. У тебя должен быть паспорт.

– С собой? – уточнил Питер.

– Твоя тетя вообще знает, что ты здесь? – спросил Капитан Роджерс, нахмурившись лицом Барнса, уже зная ответ. – Она в курсе, что ты преследуешь двух беглых преступников, за которыми охотятся в нескольких странах, и что ты разбил их машину и рылся в их мусоре?

– Ой…

– Все, я звоню его тетушке, – решил Роджерс, потянувшись за мобильником.

– Нет! – пискнул Питер и взвился со стула, но сохранил рассудок ровно настолько, чтобы не ввязываться в драку с Капитаном Америкой и Зимним Солдатом в их собственном доме.

– Ну, нет так нет, – согласился сержант Барнс, протягивая руку к телефону.

Питер вздохнул с облегчением.

– Тете позвоню _я_ , – продолжил Барнс и обратился к Стиву: – Убийца сейчас ты, а я – всеамериканский любимец и качок-красавчик. Передай мне телефон.

И это нисколько не лучше, а наоборот. 

– Нет, пожалуйста, – выдавил Питер. – Я всего-то хочу полной грудью вдыхать свежий воздух и наслаждаться девятнадцатилетием.

– А вот об этом стоило думать до того, как полез в мою машину, – со смехом ответил ему Барнс, когда Капитан Роджерс неохотно передал телефон. Барнс несколько раз подкинул его в воздухе, провел пальцем по экрану и начал нажимать кнопки с таким самодовольным видом, как будто вовсе и не собирался пустить жизнь под откос одному бедному безвинному – как минимум процентов на восемьдесят семь – подростку.

– Откуда вам вообще известен ее номер? – в отчаянии спросил Питер, прижимая маску ко рту, как будто он мог в нее полностью залезть и спрятаться. – Стойте! А как вы узнали мое имя?

– Ты преследуешь нас целую неделю. – Взгляд Капитана Америки мог испепелить. – Нам известно гораздо больше, чем тетин телефонный номер.

– Миссис Паркер? Здравствуйте! – бодро начал сержант Барнс голосом Стив-правосудие для всех-Роджерса. Питер решил, что, божечки, вот и настал его час расплаты. – Да, мэм, это Капитан Стив Роджерс. Да, мэм, это касается Питера. Нет, мэм, он не ранен. Не волнуйтесь, он в полном порядке.

– О боже, – простонал Питер, уронив голову на скрещенные руки.

– Мэм, мне очень жаль беспокоить вас по этому поводу, – сказал Барнс ужасно искренним и сожалеющим голосом, не сводя глаз с Питера и дьявольски улыбаясь, – но мы только что обнаружили, что он рылся в нашем мусорном контейнере, а потом взломал нашу машину. В последнее время он с энтузиазмом следил за нами, но тут ситуация несколько ухудшилась.

Питер и без своего обостренного слуха уловил яростный вопль тети Мэй и заткнул уши, не в силах это вынести.

– Нет, нет, – заверил ее Барнс. – Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Он ничего не повредил, кроме машины, и то мы сами все починим, как только доставят новую дверь багажника. По правде говоря, мэм, нам кажется, что ему просто хочется чувствовать причастность, и мы подумали, а что если решить возникшую проблему, взяв его с собой на «миссию». – Питер явственно расслышал эти воздушные кавычки. И тетя их слышала. Как унизительно. – Мы собираемся в Канаду посмотреть на всякие древности. И нас бы совершенно не затруднило взять его с собой, чтобы он почувствовал свою сопричастность к героическим заданиям, как у остальных супергероев. Он нас очень выручит.

Голос Мэй звучал… подозрительно, но задумчиво. Это было… хорошо? Ужасно? Питер не мог решить.

– Мы донесем до него, что это очень важно, – заговорщически сказал Барнс, и Питер понял – все будет просто ужасно. – Да уж. Да, конечно, мэм. Абсолютно. Я наслышан о Германии, и теперь все будет совсем не так. Двухразовая проверка в день вас устроит? Разумеется, мы поделимся своим местоположением через Гугл. Конечно, секундочку. – Барнс кивнул Питеру и передал ему трубку.

– На тебя нацелен пистолет или тебе угрожают иным образом? – взволнованно спросила Мэй, как только он поднес телефон к уху. – Да или нет?

– Что? – Питер был обескуражен вопросом, несмотря на то, что сам пару минут назад думал, что его убьют, предварительно накачав наркотиками. – Нет! О чем ты! Это же _Капитан Америка_. Нет!

– Тебя принуждают это говорить или еще как-то удерживают против твоей воли? – зашептала она. – Они хотят, чтобы ты напал на Тони Старка? На президента? Или кого там еще?

– Мэй, нет! Нет. Все в порядке. Не считая, конечно, поездки в Канаду.

– Я хочу знать, что происходит на самом деле! – тетя спросила не обычным тоном, а Специальным, и это было опасно. – _Никакого обмана_!

Питер гулко сглотнул:

– Капитан Америка и сержант Барнс словили какое-то проклятие в той битве на эстакаде, – сказал он, тщательно подбирая слова, он не знал, как они отреагируют на то, если он расскажет тете о той штуке с обменом телами. – Им нужно немного побродить по лесам, чтобы разрушить его действие. И им нужен кто-то третий из-за этой… магии? Или что это. Вот. Собственно, в этом и заключается моя помощь. Все.

– То есть ты в полном порядке, опасности нет, никто никому не причинит вреда? – медленно произнесла она, и у Питера пробежали мурашки. – И то, что сказал мне Капитан Роджерс – это все чистая правда?

– Э-э-э… – С одной стороны, Барнс лгал, когда назвал себя Капитаном Роджерсом, но с другой стороны – нет. – Ну-у, да?

– И то, что ты преследовал национального героя, рылся в его мусоре и взломал его машину? – продолжила тетя, и ее голос повышался с каждым словом. – Все это время, пока ты говорил мне, что занят по _программе стажировки_ …

– Да, но…

Договорить Питеру не дали.

***

– У твоей тетушки, – чуть позже сказал сержант Барнс, закидывая вещи на заднее сидение, – очень _сильные_ легкие.

– Знаю, – с несчастным видом пробормотал Питер и поднял свою сумку.

– Сядешь там же вместе с вещами. Или мы можем убрать их в багажник.

– Я подумаю.

– Тем хуже для тебя, багажник у нас большой, да ты и сам убедился в этом, туда кухонную раковину со столом запихать можно. – Барнс порылся в сумке Капитана Роджерса, вытащил контейнер с солью, остальное закидывая в салон. – Стиви, веселье начинается!

– Ты о чем? – проорал Капитан Роджерс, он проводил какие-то манипуляции с входной дверью: то ли настраивал систему безопасности, то ли боролся с термитами.

– Пока не сели в машину, прими солевой душ, – приказал Барнс, встряхнув банку с солью и поправляя распылитель. – К разрушению чар готовсь!

– Только не на лужайке! – крикнул в ответ Капитан, направляясь в их сторону. – Дай сюда. Если разольем это на траву, она погибнет.

– И отлично, мне косить не придется, – Барнс хоть и ворчал, но смиренно перешел на грунтовую дорожку, распыляя солевой раствор вначале на себя, то же самое потом проделывая с Роджерсом.

– Эм-м, – сказал Питер. – Вы чего?

Сержант Барнс выглядел так, как будто происходящее его изрядно веселит, а вот Капитан Роджерс напротив недовольно покосился сквозь поток солевого душа над головой и ответил: 

– Поваренная соль. Находится в списке самых распространенных разрушителей чар, и предполагается, что мы ею частенько будем пользоваться. 

– Радуйся, что не в списке самых вонючих, – фыркнул Баки, отряхивая голову и убирая коробку с солью на приборную панель. – В тот день, когда мы попробуем использовать яйца, ты захочешь сбежать, прямо на ходу разбив окно. – Он повернулся к Роджерсу. – Порядок? Мы еще не схлопнулись телами?

Капитан Роджерс поморщился.

– Хотя-я, мы этим как раз прошлой ночью и занимались, было хорошо, но не сказал бы, что это сработало, – согласился Барнс, при этом Роджерс поперхнулся и чуть не подавился воздухом. – Ладно, запрыгивайте в машину, чего зря время терять. 

Питер сполз на заднем сидении как можно ниже.


	3. Chapter 3

– Баки, ты сволота! – прошипел Капитан Роджерс. – Ты хоть осознаешь, что творишь все это _ты_ , но лицо у тебя при этом – _мое_?

– Так точно, баклан, – весело согласился сержант Барнс, – и я вот-вот подрежу его на нашей машине и надеюсь, он...

– Баки, – предпринял еще одну попытку Капитан Роджерс, – я сказал тебе, что ты волен обращаться с новым телом точно так же, как если бы оно было твоим. Да, так я и сказал! Но я имел в виду такие банальности как почесать задницу, но никак _не высовываться из дурацкого люка машины и показывать неприличные жесты отцу с его семейством, и чтобы тебя при этом фотографировали_.

– Мне кажется, – робко поправил Питер, – что из люка он высовывался, когда демонстрировал монахине навыки рукоблудия, а отцу семейства, эм-м, средний палец показывал уже из окна.

– А чего она плелась, как будто ей девяносто, – посетовал сержант Барнс.

– Так ей наверняка _и есть_ девяносто, – заорал в ответ Капитан Роджерс.

– Ой, Стив, – сержант Барнс и не думал сдаваться, ткнув пальцем в рельефный торс Капитана, – можно подумать, ты вот никогда не раздражался из-за пробок и не показывал фак всяким мудилам, которые тащатся по скоростной трассе не больше сорока.

– В жизни никому и никогда не показывал непристойные жесты, – возмутился Капитан Роджерс, при этом вид у него был такой,что еще чуть-чуть – и он плюнет на приличия и продемонстрирует этот самый жест сержанту. – А для выражения возмущения я _со скептическим видом поднимаю вверх большой палец_.

– _Брехун!_

– Слушайте, – напомнил о себе Питер, вцепившись в ремень безопасности и судорожно вспоминая все, что когда-либо успел прочитать о том, как остаться спокойным при автокатастрофе, – может, вам стоит, ну, не знаю… например, просто смотреть на дорогу, пока вы за рулем? – Он нервно облизнул пересохшие губы и взглянул на Капитана Роджерса. – Я ведь несовершеннолетний, и угробить меня в дорожно-транспортном происшествии не очень хорошая идея.

– Не собираюсь я попадать в аварии. – Закатил глаза сержант Барнс. – Но так и быть, пыл поумерю, – пообещал он и зафиксировал ногой руль, чтобы снова наорать на кого-то через открытый люк.

***

К тому времени, когда они наконец-то сделали первую остановку в пути, Паучок сломал обе потолочные ручки над дверями автомобиля, вырвал два клока обивки из сидений и раз пять чуть ли не со слезами это за извинился.

Баки _выразительно посмотрел_ на Стива, когда пацан засобирался в очередной раз попросить прощения.

– Все в полном порядке, – заверил Стив Питера, покривив душой, но слушать бесконечные извинения было утомительно. – Все хорошо, это ведь мы тебя пригласили, а потом вдруг, – теперь Стив _выразительно посмотрел_ на Баки, – погнали как умалишенные, напугав тебя до смерти.

– Я вовсе не испугался, – храбро пробормотал Питер сквозь зубы и схватился за рюкзак с таким видом, будто собирался в него нырнуть.

– Нет-нет, все нормально, даже прекрасно; Стив говорит, что ты молодец. – Баки рывком достал из багажника сумки, хлопнув дверцей сильнее, чем это требовалось, и она даже немного покосилась, а все потому, что некоторые малолетние идиоты лезут, куда их не просят. – И дело не в том, что из тебя надо бы нахер выбить все дерьмо за то, что ты за нами шпионил. И дело не в том, что машина была нашей первой совместной покупкой, когда мы вернулись в Штаты. И дело не в том, что «хэй, Стив, а помнишь, когда мы были еще мелкими, отец делился мечтами, что у нас будет декоративный белый заборчик и семейный автомобиль. И теперь, когда мы обзавелись постоянным адресом, давай заморочимся этим самым заборчиком и _семейной машиной_ , ну или что там еще полагается». И дело вовсе не в том, что...

– Ты хотел, чтобы твой отец из сороковых гордился тобой, и поэтому купил тойоту? – в вопросе Питера слышалось неразумно много скепсиса: гораздо больше, чем требовалось в тот момент.

– Они образец надежности, – резко ответил Баки.

– И дело вовсе не в том, что _вообще-то_ , папа мечтал о том, как ты будешь жить за этим заборчиком с женой и в окружении восемнадцати детей, – фыркнул Стив и потянулся за своей сумкой, но Баки из вредности не выпустил ее из рук, поэтому Стиву пришлось чуть ли не вырывать ее. – Бак, мы ведь можем загладить вину за машину. Если тебе от этого полегчает, давай по дороге к источнику заскочим к Саре Каннингем и посмотрим, она все еще...

– Боже ты мой, отстань уже со своей _Сарой Каннингем_! – Баки сунул ключи в карман и перекинул сумку через плечо. – Эту машину я покупал вместе с _тобой_ , а не с Сарой Каннингем. От международной разведки сбежал вместе с тобой, а не с Сарой Каннингем. После семидесятилетней промывки мозгов я вернулся к _тебе_ , а не к _Саре мать ее Каннингем_.

– Международная разведка охотилась за тобой, это уже потом появился я, так что не притворяйся, что сделал мне одолжение, – проворчал Стив, пихнув его сумкой. Баки потерял равновесие и споткнулся, так и не привыкнув полностью к телу Стива, поэтому решил, что будет вполне справедливо, если сумка с одеждой и оружием нечаянно прилетит в голову Стива. Не смертельно. В любом случае, пока они доберутся до источника, на Стиве не будет ни царапинки.

Стив выругался и, размахивая руками, попал бионическим кулаком Баки в живот.

– Ты несносен, – пожаловался Баки, отдышавшись после удара. – Кто бы мог подумать, что Капитан Америка такой невыносимый, да еще и требует к себе постоянного внимания. Мне перед тобой нужно ползать на коленях по два раз на дню, а иначе ты мне припомнишь каждую юбку, за которой я успел поволочиться в прошлом веке.

– Не припоминаю я тебе каждую…

– Ой ли, – нараспев произнес Баки, в умильном жесте приложив кулачищи к подбородку, захлопав ресницами и округлив глаза, Стив в ответ закатил свои. – Мы скрываемся от американского правительства, принц Ваканды в костюме кошки почти меня сцапал, за нами гонится половина моих друганов-супергероев и, вероятно, даже та бродячая собака, которую ты сшиб, когда мы неслись по переулку. Но давайте же окунемся в прошлое! Сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы размазать сопли, вспоминая, как во время прогулки по Рокуэй-Бич ты потратил целых три доллара на какую-то девицу.

– И кто тут кого все время на колени ставит, – огрызнулся Стив, толкая его в плечо. И снова бионикой, а это вообще-то больно, и Стиву нужно с этим что-то делать. Потом Стив применил приемчик шейного захвата, Баки сдавленно и злобно запыхтел, пытаясь из него вывернуться. – _Ну и кто тут у нас на коленях_ , Бак...

– И я это делаю охренительно, колючка-вреднючка, – умудрился сдавленно просипеть Баки. – И если бы я не задавал тебе жару, ты бы возможно...

– _Режим родительского контроля активирован_ , – раздался приятный голос из сумки Питера Паркера, о котором они совершенно позабыли.

Баки со Стивом замерли и медленно повернулись в его сторону – Питер таращился на них, как пойманная в сеть рыбешка.

Стив покраснел. Очень сильно.

***

– Две комнаты, – попросил Баки на стойке регистрации. – И как можно дальше друг от друга.

***

Баки отвлекся от книги, стоило Стиву выйти из душа: одним полотенцем он обмотал бедра, другое оставил на голове. Баки ухмыльнулся, бесцеремонно обшаривая его взглядом, посмотрел вниз и... резко вскинул голову.

– Что ты сделал с моими волосами?

Стив замер, нахмурился и зацепил прядь из-под полотенца – ничего странного, обычные мокрые волосы. 

– Эм-м, – ответил он в замешательстве. – Я их вымыл?

– Ты их вымыл, – повторил Баки, закрывая книгу, глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и обманчиво спокойно уточнил: – Это был гостиничный шампунь, а больше ты ничем не пользовался, так?

Стив озадаченно посмотрел на него, потом посмотрел в сторону ванной, надеясь, что снизойдет озарение. Не снизошло. 

– Зря я воспользовался… шампунем?

– Марш в душ, – приказал Баки. – Вернись и жди, пока я оправлюсь от шока, снова смогу на тебя смотреть и возьму ситуацию под контроль.

– Ты о чем? – возмутился Стив, но тут Баки открыл глаза – и это был суровый взгляд Зимнего Солдата, так что Стив раздраженно вздохнул и поплелся в ванную. – Да что я сделал-то! Просто помыл волосы и все, – пожаловался он полотенцу, вешая его на крючок, и снова встал под душ.

Баки долго не задержался и притащил с собой половину содержимого их ванной комнаты.

– Только не это, – простонал Стив, закатив глаза. – Что ты задумал? Это за гранью моего понимания, зачем ты их вообще повез с собой, я ими никогда не пользовался.

– Даже не подумаю объяснять назначение каждого флакончика, – угрожающе ответил Баки, выстраивая бутылки в ряд на бортике ванны. Он толкнул Стива к стене и выдавил на волосы что-то с ароматом авокадо, – уж мне-то известно, слушать ты не будешь. Просто уясни следующее: не будешь ими пользоваться – или когда ты ими забудешь воспользоваться – смело прощайся с оргазмами на целую неделю. Твоя рука тебе в помощь.

– Чья рука? – уточнил Стив, наивно хлопая ресницами и всплескивая этими самыми руками в притворном замешательстве. – Моя рука? Вот так прямо и моя? Уточни, чью именно руку ты имеешь в виду, потому что они у нас теперь немного перепутаны. 

Баки посмотрел на него с недовольным видом и вспенил ароматическое нечто в волосах Стива. Стив нахмурился.

– Стой, – попросил он, подцепив пену. – Это что, шампунь? Но я уже мыл голову шампунем. Зачем я должен делать это дважды?

– Не собираюсь тратить на тебя весь свой словарный запас, – ответил Баки. – Споласкивайся. – Демонстрируя серьезный настрой, он потянул Стива за пряди, чтобы подставить голову под струи душа – и… ой.

Ничего себе!

– М-м-м, – не сдержался Стив.

Баки отвинтил крышку другой баночки и зачерпнул желеподобное средство, втирая его в волосы Стива, при этом притянув его ближе. Стив осоловел от всех этих процедур и не сопротивляться, даже когда Баки резко дернул его на себя.

– М-м-м, – снова не сдержался Стив.

– Не могу поверить, что тебе хватило ума вымыть голову гостиничным шампунем, – ворчал Баки; в новом теле он был выше, и теперь ему не нужно было отводить голову Стива назад, чтобы улучшить доступ, он так сделал, скорее, по привычке, и Стив чуть не поперхнулся. – Я эту маску в течение нескольких дней вообще не хотел трогать. – Баки подтолкнул Стива под струи душа. _За волосы_. _Снова_. – Придется тебе смириться с тем, что траты на меня непредвиденно возрастают почти на сорок четыре доллара больше, чем планировалось.

Стив пробормотал что-то невразумительное, испытывая затруднение от неуместно-смущающего возбуждения, но Баки его не расслышал. Баки царапнул ногтями кожу на затылке и так сжал волосы, что Стив откинул голову, прогнулся в спине и застонал – резко, откровенно постыдно и громко.

Наступила тишина.

У Баки был тот самый вид, когда ему приходится обрабатывать только что полученную новую информацию, потом он прищурился, сцепил пальцы и потянул Стива за волосы чуть сильнее.

Стив удивился сам себе: что способен _издавать_ такие звуки.

– Я понятия не имел, – выдохнул он, – даже и подумать не мог, что тебя это заводит. – Он стоял на коленях. Когда он вообще упал на них? 

– А я и не знал. – Лицо Баки приобрело крайне задумчивый вид. – Ты бы терпеть не мог делать подобное, так что можно сказать, нам феерически повезло. – Он сжал кулак, намотав на него пряди, а Стив вытянул шею и тяжело задышал открытым ртом. Он ни слова не мог произнести, только постанывал, вцепившись в бедра Баки и прикрыв глаза. Баки погладил его по щеке, прошептав: – Просто оттолкни меня, если тебе это не нравится…

_Всемогущий Боже_. Стив на коленях с членом Баки во рту, пальцы Баки в его волосах, и Баки был, черт, Баки был…

_Определенно_ , Стиву происходящее очень нравилось. Он застонал, пальцы наверняка оставят синяки на бедрах, но возвышающийся над ним Баки лишь сильнее сжал руку, и Стив услышал, как Баки ударился затылком о стену. Рот Стива был занят, хотя на самом-то деле член во рту не принадлежал Баки, но в любом случае Стив не мог сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы думать о таких странностях, как посасывать свой член, когда Баки его сейчас… потому что Баки…

– Да, детка, – Баки плавно покачивал бедрами, сбивая дыхание Стива. – Да, милый, именно так, именно… О, господи, как ты быстро заводишься. Детка, как _быстро_ ты завел меня.

Этот минет не был первым в практике Стива, он был к ним привычен. Поэтому не должно это быть так…

Баки стонал все громче, крепко уцепившись за волосы Стива, удерживая его на месте. 

– Можно я… – выдохнул он, сгибая пальцы, и Стив застонал, как в лучших просмотренных порнофильмах. – Мой хороший, если тебе это не нравится, просто… просто оттолкни меня, детка, ты можешь нахрен укусить это, обещаю, я... – и он стянул пряди Стива, притягивая его к паху. Стив не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, даже стонать не мог, а с губ Баки вдруг сорвался тот самый протяжный стон, _который_ он издавал, когда кончал, и...

Стив не выдержал, кончил бурно, не выпуская из горла член Баки, изо всех сил пытаясь дышать и не в состоянии пошевелиться, и о боже...

Баки опустился рядом на колени. Баки был рядом, обнимал его, зачесывал волосы назад под струями душа, все еще тяжело дыша, улыбаясь и осыпая поцелуями. 

– Хэй, – прошептал он, нежно касаясь губами шеи, ушей и подбородка. – Ого, красавчик, ты бы видел себя. Ты как будто до сих пор под кайфом. Красавчик, ты под кайфом из-за отсоса.

Стив наклонился к нему, не в силах произнести хоть что-то вразумительное.

– После всего этого мы просто обязаны отрастить тебе волосы. – Баки подхватил Стива под руки, помогая выбраться из душа. – Давай же, чемпион. Тебе еще минимум три раза светит, и я не хочу, чтобы у этого тела были еще какие-то большие повреждения, хватит и шишки на затылке от удара в ванной.

***

– А есть смысл в частых остановках? – поинтересовался Питер на следующее утро, когда они встретили его внизу за завтраком поглощающим хлопья порция за порцией. – Целый вечер уходит на сидение в мотеле. Это же время мы бы могли потратить на дорогу и добрались бы быстрее.

– Не-а, – промычал Баки с набитым ртом, доедая яблоко, Стив за его спиной густо покраснел.

***

По дороге к машине Капитан Роджерс забрал с ресепшена посылку, содержимое которой позвякивало при каждом его шаге. Питер сдерживался, чтобы не таращиться на нее, ведь, скорее всего, они объяснили ему все за завтраком, но он тогда был зверски голоден. Он помнит, они даже про инопланетян что-то говорили, а не как обычно о параллельной парковке или о пенолатексовых подушках, но – _завтрак же_.

– Какого черта? – Сержант Барнс глазам своим не верил. – Звенит так, словно ты туда Санта Клауса засунул.

– Это колокольчики, как для танцоров на праздник моррис, – пояснил Капитан Роджерс, проткнув пальцем крышку и открывая коробку. Суперсила означала, что у тебя никогда не возникнет проблем с распаковкой, и это, конечно, очень удобно. Питер сразу подумал о тете Мэй: если бы он так растерзал упаковку, тетя не смогла бы ее использовать повторно. Капитан Роджерс открыл посылку легко, как будто она была на молнии, и Питер вдруг почувствовал себя каким-то скупердяем. Из-за коробки.

– Я это цеплять на себя не буду, – категорично высказался сержант Барнс, глядя на широкую повязку, к пряжке которой крепилось пятнадцать позвякивающих колокольчиков. – Я не собираюсь появляться на глазах у народа наряженным оленем из рождественской упряжки. Не бывать такому.

– Еще как появишься, – заверил Капитан Роджерс, закрепляя повязку на голени и притопнув ногой. – Я несу ответственность за это тело и буду надевать эти бубенцы на каждой остановке в пути вплоть до границы. И поведу _я_.

Сержант Барнс закатил глаза, но взаимовыгодная сделка произошла – Барнс отдал ключи от авто, а Стив ему повязку с колокольчиками. Их звяканье противопоставлялось приятному звуку, с которым открылась машина.

– А я считаю, они очень… праздничные, – попытался разрядить обстановку Питер, но Барнс взглянул на него _очень сурово_.

– Сейчас середина мая, – мрачно сказал Барнс, застегивая свою повязку. – И не думай, что я промолчу и не скажу, что ты пытаешься мной помыкать. С меня довольно и Капитана Мамулечки, чтобы еще выслушивать подростка, заскочившего в машину на условиях подработки. Стив, у тебя вообще есть яйца?

Капитан Роджерс порылся в сумке и выудил оттуда картонную коробку: 

– К твоим услугам. А еще у меня тут есть странноватый ладан. Хочешь снова использовать соль?

– Черт, наверное. Хотя потом от этой херни все зудит. – Он рылся в бардачке, пока не нашел коробку. – Я предполагаю, что мешок с древесным углем для гриля прекрасно проводит время в багажнике. Давай высыпем его, а на заправке купим еще. Хочешь пойти первым?

Капитан Роджерс любезно склонил голову, и Барнс посыпал ее солью. 

– Ты не против, чтобы в прекрасных волосах горячего красавчика было это? – ухмыляясь, спросил Роджерс, за что получил тычок в плечо. – Что еще нам нужно взять с собой перед отъездом? Здесь в городе один из тех гипермаркетов, где можно найти все, что угодно.

Барнс открыл рот, неосознанно теребя что-то в кармане, снова закрыл рот. 

– Понятия не имею, – сказал он. Роджерс нахмурился, но Барнс сделал вид, что не заметил этого, посыпал соль на свою голову и отвернулся.

– А вы пробовали просто поцеловаться? – спросил Питер, сосредоточенно думая. – Ну, знаете, парни, вы и так иногда это делаете, верно? Может, поцелуй разрушит заклятие.

Суперсолдаты какое-то время смотрели на него, не говоря ни слова.

– …Да, – сказал Роджерс после очень, очень долгой паузы. – Да, мы так делали. Мы опробовали этот вариант.

– Пару раз, – выдавил Барнс, вид у него при этом был такой, как будто он не прочь еще что-то сказать, но Роджерс хлопнул его по плечу. – Мы пробовали это пару раз.

– О! А что насчет лягушки? Вы целовали лягушку? Вдруг сработает.

– Черт, мне кажется, что я и на это скоро пойду… – начал Барнс, но Роджерс снова стукнул его по плечу. – Что? Целовать такую рожу, не знаю, почему я вообще...

– Это _твоя рожа_ , – напомнил ему Капитан Роджерс, снова толкая его. Барнс толкнул в ответ, а Питер со стороны наблюдал, как мутузят друг друга два мощных убийственных сверхоружия, и при каждом их тычке машина сотрясалась. – Это _твоя уродливая физиономия_ , поэтому это _я_ не понимаю, как…

– Я бы сделал это, – со всей серьезностью просипел Барнс Питеру откуда-то из подмышки Роджерса. – Я бы сделал это, но он будет ревновать. Он _ко всему_ ревнует.

– Не собираюсь я ревновать тебя к лягушке, – возразил Капитан Роджерс, и Барнс, воспользовавшись возможностью, выбрался из захвата и теперь уже он обхватил Роджерса за шею, скатившись наполовину вниз. Роджерс сипел, пытаясь отцепить пальцы от шеи. – Почему… Пфх… у меня вдруг должен появиться повод для ревности? Бак! У меня появился повод ревновать тебя к _лягушкам_?

– Я назову ее Сара, – ласково пообещал ему Баки, и Роджерс так взвился, что Барнс не успел разжать руки и грохнулся вместе с ним на тротуар. Питер благоразумно покинул опасную зону, перелез через два седана и вскарабкался на грузовик. – И между прочим… Каннингем… – выдохнул Барнс, Капитан Роджерс, очевидно, нехило заехал ему в солнечное сплетение. – И она возьмет… упфх… мою фамилию. И станет Сара Лягушоночек Барнс. И мы будем очень счастливы.

– Ты никого не осчастливишь своим храпом, – не сдавался Роджерс, чуть не проехавшись лицом по асфальту, когда Барнс вцепился рукой в его ногу и рывком опрокинул почти двухметровое, усиленное вибраниумом и супернакачанное тело. – И фамилией своей ты никого не осчастливишь, – завопил он, падая. Барнс возил его по земле, пока не оказался сверху, грязный и обсыпанный солью. – Представь, что скажут другие лягушки, когда узнают? Сара больше никогда не сможет вернуться домой в болото.

– Эй, я думаю, тот чувак вызывает полицию, – прервал их Питер.

– Гадство, – Барнс надавил коленом на ребра Роджерсу, прижимая к земле, пока тот пытался добраться до его глаза. – Прыгай в машину, хлюпик, мне нужно отыскать жену-лягушку, а их обычно не держат в камерах предварительного заключения.

– Найдем мы тебе лягушку, и я собственноручно засуну ее тебе в глотку, – клятвенно пообещал Роджерс, помог подняться и рывком затащил Барнса в многострадальную машину.


	4. Chapter 4

– Так что вы собираетесь закинуть в источник?

Сонный и апатичный Питер на мгновение оторвался от телефона. Несмотря на то, что с самого начала поездки фигурировали такие фразы, как «дорожное приключение», «несколько дней» и «абсолютно безопасно и безвредно», Питер вообразил, что волшебный квест по разрушению чар в компании Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата будет немного иным. Безусловно, его радовало, что за рулем сейчас находился Капитан Роджерс, но у Питера был Опыт Путешествий с мистером Старком, поэтому он ожидал чего-то остросюжетного. Опасного. И втайне надеялся, что они хоть немного, но солгали тете. 

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что _девять часов кряду_ эти Престарелые Шутники будут обсуждать хозяйственное мыло, порядок в шкафу и Цвет Любимого Платья Сары Роджерс Тем Самым Летом 1938 Года. 

Последнему пункту они уделили почти два часа, но пластинка «Старые Солдафоны» – «Лучшие и избранные хиты» могла включаться по два раза на дню.

Два дня назад Питер твердо для себя решил, что лучше потратит все свое время на «Мстителей» – новейшее приложение для телефона, чем на советы о том, как правильно разместить туалетную бумагу. Лишь изредка он прислушивался к их разговорам на дряхлые темы, когда чересчур раздражался разработчиками приложения. На этот раз они, видите ли, решили, что Человек-муравей может надрать задницу Человеку-пауку, хотя в реальной жизни Питер уложил Скотта на лопатки. Ну, типа. Не без помощи.

На переднем сидении сержант Барнс отрицательно крякнул в ответ Капитану Роджерсу.

– Точно. Что это, а? – Роджерс ответил ему с улыбкой, переводя взгляд на дорогу. Скучно это или нет, но Питеру было спокойнее, когда за рулем Роджерс, потому что шансы убиться при лобовом столкновении с дорожным ограждением, высовываясь при этом из люка на крыше и крича что-то минивэну на соседней полосе, практически отсутствовали.

– У меня все под контролем, Стиви, – обнадежил его Барнс, скрестив руки на груди и глядя в окно. – Насчет этого не переживай.

– Наши жетоны? – выдвинул идею Капитан Роджерс, протягивая руку к газировке. Во всем, что касалось безопасности дорожного движения, он был образцовым аккуратистом, поэтому, чтобы не отвлекаться, крышечки от напитков и упаковку от еды ему открывал Барнс, ну а еще потому, и Питер уже это уяснил – он был личным засранцем сержанта Барнса и делал вид, что перекусы за рулем представляют большую важность.

Барнс хмыкнул в ответ и отвинтил крышечку с таким видом, что было понятно – он в курсе, что Роджерс выделывается, и передал ему напиток.

– Наш старый бейсбольный мяч? А нам его не в Смитсоновском институте отдали? – Роджерс сделал глоток и вернул бутылку. 

– У нас супер улучшенные рефлексы, – сказал Барнс, посмотрев при этом на бутылку, а затем на Роджерса. – Мы не попадем в аварию, не очкуй ты так из-за имбирного пива.

Еще один их нетленный хит и тема дня – имбирное пиво. Питеру захотелось сбежать, откусив себе руку. Интересно, а мистер Старк сделал бы для него какую-нибудь крутую и навороченную, как у сержанта Барнса?

– Не у всех на дороге такие же супер улучшенные рефлексы, – серьезно ответил Роджерс. – Если мы едем неуверенно, остальные могут поддаться панике и таким образом сами создадут опасную ситуацию.

Барнс негромко передразнил его, издав несколько оскорбительных звуков, которые Питер не слышал со средней школы, и залпом осушил газировку Роджерса.

– Хэй! – возмутился Роджерс и выхватил бутылку, но, убедившись, что она пустая, бросил ее на заднее сидение. Несколько километров они ехали в тишине, потом Роджерс не выдержал. – И все-таки, что же мы выбросим? Военное фото?

– Стив, я сказал, что у меня все под контролем.

– Бак, – Капитан Роджерс наклонился и стал рыться в поисках еще одной банки, Питер понял, каким вредным он может быть – Роджерс даже не пытался уговорить Барнса открыть газировку, сделал это сам и отпил большой глоток. – Понимаешь, когда мы туда доедем, а ты закинешь в источник кубики льда из обеденного напитка со словами _«нас обоих заморозили, Стиви, и это наш с тобой символичный житейский опыт»_ , и это после того, как я три дня просидел за рулем, слушая, как ты мне ездил по ушам насчет переработки отходов…

– Ладно, – сказал Барнс, дожидаясь, когда Роджерс сделает глоток. – Это та самая фиолетовая хрень.

Газировка попала не в желудок, а на лобовое стекло, и Капитан Америка чуть не стал инициатором дорожной пробки на всей трехполосной автостраде.

***

– Конечно, это не фиолетовая хрень, Роджерс, – успокоил его Барнс, как только они закрыли дверь номера.

– Оу, – порозовевший Стив был немногословен. – Хорошо. Ладно. Отлично.

– Я лишь хочу уточнить, – продолжил Баки, копаясь в сумке, – взять-то я ее взял, но совсем не для того, чтобы забросить в волшебный источник.

***

При пересечении границы их не арестовали, и они отпраздновали это дело, остановившись на относительно не захудалой заправке, чтобы спокойно пописать в чистом и закрытом помещении.

– Я хочу сказать, – продолжил жаловался Барнс, разворачиваясь с переднего сиденья тойоты, которую нельзя было назвать миниатюрной, но так как Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс были ростом под два метра, то она казалась до смешного крошечной и была похожа на машину мечты Барби, если бы Барби возмужала и решила смыться навсегда из пригорода. – Может, тебе стоит время от времени задумываться над тем, что неплохо бы убирать одежду со стула вместо того, чтобы накидывать новую, пока гора с одеждой не будет с тебя ростом.

Слава богу, в этот момент у Роджерса завибрировал телефон: 

– Но ведь та одежда уже больше не свежая, нельзя ее убирать, – ответил он рассеянно, проводя пальцем по экрану, и вот бы это было что-то действительно важное, что заставило бы их прекратить вести _разговоры о стирке_. 

– Тогда постирай ее, – проворчал Барнс, открывая заднюю дверь, чтобы запихать в сумку их наборы с колокольчиками. Барнс носил их почти два дня и выиграл спор по поводу – сработает ли магия, если носить их подольше. Питер не сомневался, что в глубине души Роджерс ненавидел эти колокольчики точно так же, как все присутствующие в машине. 

– Но одежда не совсем грязная. Так, слушайте, – Капитан Роджерс что-то набирал в ответ. – Наташа выследила, кому наш покойный маг продавал родниковую водичку на том форуме, и еще она говорит, что это определенно тот, о ком мы думали.

– Черт возьми, – простонал сержант Барнс, уперев руки в боки и склонив голову, как учитель истории Питера, когда застал того дремлющим на уроке. – Мы что, недостаточно разобрались со всем этим? Можно они просто отъебутся и оставят нас в покое?

Роджерс пожал плечами и убрал телефон, ныряя в салон, чтобы очистить его от мусора и оберток, которые за время утренней дороги суперсолдаты и сверхсильный подросток накопили немало: 

– Она проводила летучку с Тором. В общем, это то, с чем нам не приходилось сталкиваться, какой-то новый подвид засранцев. Вот _просто_ замечательно.

Барнс запрокинул голову и уставился в небо. Через мгновение он перевел этот серьезный взгляд на Капитана.

Питер взглянул на часы: целых пятнадцать секунд с момента последнего шоу Пенсионеры Выходят Из Себя. Запаздывают со скандалами. 

– Что ты делаешь с этими бутылками от газировки? – прорычал Барнс, и Питер задумался, можно ли задушить себя спортивной сумкой.

– Парни, вы хотите устроить драку из-за газировки? – уточнил он, устало прижимаясь к машине. – Последние полчаса вы спорили о бананах, а до этого придирались друг к другу из-за стула с одеждой. И вот сейчас вы намерены спорить о бутылках из-под газировки?

Барнс на это ничего не ответил и потянулся в сторону Роджерса, пытаясь забрать из его рук пластиковый пакет, но Роджерс не отдал, что не понравилось Барнсу. 

– Нет. Стоп. Отдай, Стив. Все это перерабатывается, именно поэтому мы и складываем такой мусор отдельно.

– Бак, это ничего не значит, – возразил Роджерс, уклоняясь от рук Барнса, пряча пакет за спину, как семилетка, старающийся сделать вид "я взрослый и опасный". – Отдельно взятая переработка не так важна, как наличие муниципалитета, при котором она сможет стать действительно результативной, что в равной степени ничтожно при отсутствии должной государственной политики, которая обеспечивает соблюдение высоких стандартов переработки для корпораций…

– Эй, ребят, это больше не смешно. – Но Питера никто не слушал.

– Я с тобой по этому поводу в дискуссии вступать не буду, – сказал Барнс Роджерсу, делая обманное движение и ударяя его сумкой. Роджерс перехватил ее почти у своей головы, и у Барнса был такой вид, словно он готовился к тому, что сумка полетит обратно. – Да плевать мне. Ну ты и трепло! _Просто выброси бутылки в синий ящик. Это единственное, о чем я тебя прошу._

– _Это единственная восемнадцатая вещь, о которой ты просишь его за последние пять километров!_ – заорал Питер. Почему-то именно эта _наглая ложь_ стала последней каплей. Он просто не смог этого вынести. Повышать голос на Зимнего Солдата, вероятно, не самая блестящая идея, если хочется здоровья и благополучия, но с другой стороны, если его и убьют, это лучше, чем слушать их заезженные разговоры из серии А Помнишь, Какая Была Музыка В Наши Дни. Например, Элвис. 

Суперсолдаты замерли и медленно повернулись в его сторону. Питер понимал, что момент опасный, но язык молол, не останавливаясь. Впрочем, как обычно. 

– Ты постоянно его пилишь, – обвинял он высоким и звонким голосом и размахивал при этом руками. – А _он_ постоянно к _тебе_ придирается, а потом вы затеваете потасовку, ломаете вещи, и приходится вызывать копов! _Да что с вами не так?_ Вы герои войны со страниц моего учебника по истории, а я вынужден чувствовать себя вашей нянькой, и _это худшее путешествие в моей жизни!_

Стало тихо. 

– Во-во, Баки. – Роджерс повернулся к сержанту Барнсу с торжествующей улыбкой. Барнс при этом выглядел так обиженно-удивленно, словно у него на глазах заговорил стул и именно с той целью, чтобы оскорбить маму. – Перестань мной командовать. Только мне по рангу полагается придираться, я же Капитан.

– А ты ходячая мелкая катастрофа, которая без приключений даже одеться не может, не то что выйти на улицу и съесть сахарную булочку, – заорал Барнс на Питера. Питеру это напомнило мистера Старка, но если бы он помимо всего прочего заикнулся об этом Барнсу, то так и застрял бы в этой канадской глуши.

Затем Барнс развернулся и заехал смеющемуся Роджерсу так, что тот согнулся пополам и выпустил из рук злополучный мешок с мусором. Питер здраво рассудил, что если их сейчас арестуют, то перед этим не мешало бы, черт возьми, пописать, поэтому он оставил их, пока они не расколошматили машину, и пошел на заправку.

Остановка для отдыха была относительно большой, с музыкой и даже с мини-маркетом, так что Питер купил перекус, успел посетить уборную и в последней отчаянной попытке сохранить рассудок решил позвонить домой.

– Мэй, – прошептал, когда она сняла трубку, – мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты приехала за мной в Канаду. 

– О боже, милый, уже еду! – горячо заверила его тетя, и Питер услышал, как она захлопывает ноутбук и хватает пальто. Милая добрая Мэй. Надежный тыл. – Я выдвигаюсь прямо сейчас. Где ты? Ты в порядке? Что произошло? Так я и знала, что эти мерзавцы лгут! Я с самого начала _догадывалась_. Да я их проткну насквозь их же дурацкой металлической рукой. Питер, милый, я в пути, и им не жить!

– Нет, Мэй, я в порядке, – заверил ее Питер, – просто они всю дорогу жалуются на современные бананы, и я этого просто больше не вынесу.

На другом конце провода повисла тишина.

– Они три часа подряд спорили о том, как им переставить холодильник, когда они вернутся домой, – сказал он, отчаянно желая, чтобы тетя поняла его страдания. – Капитан Роджерс твердо убежден в том, что молочные продукты должны быть на верхней полке. _Я скоро умру. Спаси меня._

В трубке раздавались гудки.

Питер удрученно смотрел на телефон, как вдруг где-то справа раздалось _ква_.

Питер оглянулся.

– Ква, – снова послышалось из травы. 

– Если бы я нашел лягушку… – подумал Питер, оглядывая мокрый ландшафт. – Если бы я нашел лягушку и ее поцелуй сработал, то все бы закончилось, и я смог бы вернуться домой и никогда в жизни больше не слышал разговоры о чистке ковров.

***

– Ты где был, черт тебя подери? – прошипел сержант Барнс, когда Питер по уши в грязи и с протянутыми руками, как у просящего подаяние, наконец-то вернулся к машине. – На горшок тебе приспичило, что ли? Ты понимаешь, что из людей, желающих нас прикончить, чуть ли не очередь выстроилась? Ты вообще соображаешь, что эти люди и _тебя могут убить_?

– Я… Э-м-м… – Питер зашаркал ногами и огляделся по сторонам. Ему, конечно, было известно, что на самом деле это сержант Барнс в обличии Роджерса, но это было похоже, как будто его отчитывают перед тем, как арестовать, и это сбивало весь настрой. – Э-э-э… Я нашел вам… лягушку.

Барнс открыл рот. Закрыл. Посмотрел на пожимающего плечами Капитана Роджерса, потом снова посмотрел на Питера.

Питеру всего лишь за час удалось дважды лишить Зимнего Солдата дара речи, и можно сказать, что это был своего рода рекорд. Барнс перевел взгляд на сжатые в замочек ладони Питера. 

– Ты нашел мне лягушку, – повторил он и снова посмотрел в глаза Питеру. Со стороны Капитана Роджерса раздался подозрительный всхлип. – Ты заблудился на остановке для отдыха, чем обеспечил мне сердечный приступ, чтобы поймать лягушку и... – Барнс фыркнул, наморщив нос. – И искупался в болоте.

– Чтобы вы смогли… – Питер снова замолчал, чувствуя, как румянец заливает щеки, но был настроен решительно. Если это _сработает_. Если это сработает, он будет _свободен_. – Потому что люди так делают. Когда чары. А вы сказали, что попытались бы.

Барнс смотрел на него пару секунд, и Питер уже почти приготовился к отказу, но потом Барнс вздохнул и протянул руку. 

– Стив, – не оборачиваясь, сказал он. – Убери телефон, ты не будешь это снимать.

– Конечно, нет, – заверил его Капитан Роджерс, подняв телефон и нажимая разблокировку.

У Барнса было такое выражение лица, словно он собирается отнять земноводное, но он лишь потряс рукой, как будто от нетерпения. Питер сглотнул и передал ему лягушку. Барнс на секунду закрыл глаза, нахмурившись, а затем сказал: 

– Ну, хорошо, Сара, готовь свои губки к поцелую. 

И сержант Барнс, в прошлом герой войны, а ныне Зимний Солдат – международно разыскиваемый агент, поцеловал лягушку, склонившись к перепачканному в грязи пучеглазому земноводному. Питер видел, какой у него при этом шокированный вид, что было вполне объяснимо – не каждый день приходится целовать лягушек. Со стороны Капитана Америки раздался вполне ожидаемый звук затвора телефона, а потом вдруг все потонуло в розовых блестках.

Барнс и Питер повернулись синхронно и застали момент, когда колени Роджерса подкосились, глаза закрылись, а телефон выпал из рук. Капитан Америка гулко стукнулся головой о машину, никак на это не среагировал и рухнул мешком на асфальт. 

– Стив, – крикнул Барнс, отбрасывая в сторону лягушку и падая на землю вслед за Капитаном, вытаскивая из не-пойми-откуда-в-одежде внушающий уважение оружейный арсенал. Питер на всякий случай прыгнул за лягушкой, а вдруг она потом еще понадобится. Барнс склонился над Роджерсом, схватив его одной рукой и осматривая окрестности с винтовкой в другой руке. И где он только ее _хранил_? – Малыш. Милый. Да ладно тебе!

Питер был на полпути к мини-маркету на заправке, пытаясь понять, что случилось, когда его осенило.

Он разжал руку и уставился на «Сару».

Вот дерьмо.

Вот ведь _дерьмо_.

– Я думаю, – обратился Питер к шокированному Барнсу. – Я думаю, что Капитан Роджерс только что превратился в морскую пену.

– Чего? – не понял Барнс, по-прежнему не опуская оружия и глядя на Питера сумасшедшими глазами, прижимая к себе безвольное тело Капитана Роджерса. – Что? 

Питер с трагичным видом протянул ему злополучную лягушку:

– Вы должны пообещать, что не убьете меня.

Теперь Барнс не озирался вокруг, сосредоточив внимание на Питере, который прижался к зданию. 

– Что, – Барнс спросил опасным и холодным голосом, – ты сделал?

– Вы… Э-э-м, – моргнул Питер, отскакивая от Барнса, чей пистолет был… ужасающе близок к тому, чтобы быть нацеленным на него. – Вы просто... Я думал, это поможет, но...

– _Но что?_

Питер поморщился, прислоняясь к кирпичной кладке: 

– Но вы поцеловали не Капитана Роджерса, – пояснил он, надеясь, что его не убьют. – Вы поцеловали Сару Каннингем. 

Барнс снова замолчал. Третий раз за день. Правда, на этот раз он был охвачен чем-то вроде раскаленной ярости: 

– Нет.

– Да, – чуть не со слезами возразил Питер; в этот момент лягушка выскользнула из его рук, и, боже, если бы она им вдруг понадобилась, а он бы ее потерял – ему бы точно не жить. Питер прыгнул вслед за ней, но она словно специально не давала себя поймать. – Мне очень жаль, – причитал он, рыская между мусорными баками и фонарным столбом, пытаясь спасти прыгающее существо, чтобы оно не расшиблось в лепешку о бетон, тем самым _оставив Капитана Америку уснувшим на веки вечные_. – Мне так жаль. Вы поцеловали его _соперницу_ , это та часть истории, когда кто-то превращается в пену, ну или в лебедя, или засыпает заколдованным сном! Я об этом не подумал! _Я просто хотел, чтобы вы перестали говорить о выдвижных ящиках._

Барнс был в ярости, но смотрел не на Питера. Он смотрел на Капитана Роджерса. 

– Тупоголовая дубина! – кричал он, тряся его. – Сара Каннингем _тебе не соперница_! И даже если бы соперники были, то это явно не она!

Капитан Роджерс не шелохнулся.

– Ты ревнивый дятел, – продолжал вопить Барнс, теперь он расхаживал и размахивал пистолетом, и Питер был уверен, что это противоречило многим правилам техники безопасности. Питеру удалось поймать Сару и он тут же посадил ее в первый попавшийся под руку выброшенный стакан с мутной водой. Лягушкам и это подойдет, так ведь? Только бы это не был Капитан Роджерс в виде морской пены. – Ревнивый осел, _нет_ у тебя конкурентов, _придурок ты ревнивый_. И _никогда не было. Бестолочь тупоголовая._

– Хм! Эм! М-м! – вот все, что мог сказать Питер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Мне очень жаль!

Это снова привлекло внимание Барнса, о чем Питер сразу пожалел. Зимний Солдат перекинул безвольное тело через плечо, подошел к Питеру с таким грозным видом, как будто собирался забить этим телом Питера до смерти прямо тут, на канадской остановке для отдыха. – Быстро. Садись. В машину.

Питера упрашивать не пришлось, он только схватил пару листочков и бросил их в новое жилище Сары.

Дверца тревожно скрипнула под рукой Барнса; он бережно усадил Капитана Роджерса на переднее сиденье, осторожно положил ладонь ему на лоб и долго на него смотрел.

– Та хрень, которую ты натворил… – наконец нарушил молчание сержант Барнс, не отводя взгляда от Роджерса. – Значит, можно что-то сделать, чтобы он _перестал_ быть этой самой пеной?

– Э… я не помню, – пискнул Питер вместо того, чтобы напомнить Барнсу печальную историю Русалочки, но Барнс так сильно хлопнул дверью, и тойота так взвизгнула шинами по асфальту, что Питер был уверен – Барнс уже знал ответ.


	5. Chapter 5

– Просыпайся, – раздался голос, и кто-то невесомо коснулся руки Питера.

В ту же секунду заспанный и сбитый с толку Питер решил, что их атакуют. В последнее время его жизнь превратилась в полную катастрофу, но при этом он еще как-то умудрился остаться в живых, так что, почувствовав прикосновение, Питер действовал на автопилоте: выбил боковую дверь, помчался к ближайшему дереву, почти взобрался на него, как вдруг понял, что никто его не преследует.

Сердце замерло.

Ой.

Он медленно повернул голову в сторону машины, желудок свело от ужаса и раскаяния.

У сержанта Барнса, несуразно, но накрепко приклеенного паутиной всем корпусом к тойоте, чуть пар из ушей не шел. Спустя секунд пятнадцать он с убийственно-злым видом медленно разогнулся, паутина при этом натянулась и порвалась в нескольких местах.

– Ого, – впечатлился Питер.

Одну руку Барнса Питер успел приклеить к крыше машины, к другой приклеился рюкзак. 

– Ого, – повторил Питер, замечая в своих руках дверцу машины, которую зачем-то прихватил с собой. Видимо, в качестве щита.

Барнс сделал глубокий и медленный вдох.

– Ты отцепляешь меня сию же секунду, – сказал он нарочито спокойно, давая понять, что терпение становится тоньше Питеровой паутины. – А потом избавляешь меня от своей паучьей отрыжки. Ну а потом ты приклеиваешь дверь обратно, чтобы потом сидеть в машине, охраняя Стива, пока я буду кидать в пруд то, что планировал.

_Ждать_ в машине? Без шансов посмотреть на волшебный источник?

– Паутина сама распадется где-то через час, – обнадежил его Питер, неопределенно махнув дверцей в сторону учиненного им бедлама. – Сможете подождать? Всего лишь часик. А хотите, я пойду к источнику вместо вас?

Барнс закрыл глаза, и в голове Питера тревожно зазвонили колокольчики. 

– Ты отцепляешь меня сию же секунду, – повторил Барнс. – Ты…

– Да понял я, понял. Сделаю. – Питер стрелой махнул с дерева, споткнулся, сделал двойной кувырок и бегом помчался к машине. Барнс смотрел на него убийственно ледяным взглядом Зимнего Солдата, когда тот был злодеем, и Питер впервые увидел его в новостях. – У меня есть штука, которая растворяет паутину, так что вообще без проблем. Где же она… Сейчас-сейчас… – Питер остервенело рылся в сумках, тоже прилипших к сидениям, и когда он слишком сильно потянул их, из обивки полез поролон. Барнс зарычал, но что толку, растворитель никак не желал показываться. И кому только в голову могла прийти идея, что спортивная сумка с таким количеством карманов – это удобно? Просто отстойная идея. А что, если человеку, например, Питеру, в спешке нужно найти что-то позарез важное, а оно не находится… К тому же прямо за спиной рычит разъяренный суперсолдат, и… _О боже, растворитель так и не нашелся._

Гадство.

_Вот же гадство!_

С другой стороны, Барнс же не может его убить, пока прикован к машине. Скорее всего, не может. Питер на девяносто восемь процентов был уверен – даже Зимнему Солдату не удастся с приклеенными руками метнуть ножи. Нет, на восемьдесят пять процентов. Точнее, на семьдесят три. 

– Я, э-м... – Питер нервно сглотнул и отважился посмотреть сержанту в глаза. – Кажется, я оставил банку с растворителем в своем столе.

В том месте, где приклеенная рука Барнса соприкасалась с машиной, раздался треск.

***

Как оказалось, сидеть внутри раскуроченной тойоты намного скучнее, чем сидеть в спальне. Глубоко разочаровывало отсутствие всяких компьютерных штуковин или конструкторов, а вдобавок ко всему – тут Питер задумался об их поездке в целом, Капитан Америка хоть и находился без сознания, но все равно занимал переднее сиденье.

Питер попытался устроиться поудобнее на заднем сидении, оно, по большей части, находилось в плачевном состоянии, и выдранная набивка была покрыта паутиной.

А он всего лишь подросток, которому требуется личное пространство. А Капитан Америка даже и не думал приходить в себя. В общем, беспросветная тоска.

Питер, вздыхая, выбрасывал распадающуюся паутину в окно. Ему даже нос из машины высунуть нельзя было, а Барнс, казалось, ушел миллион лет назад. Как долго ему еще придется ждать? В поисках волшебного источника он проехал через всю Канаду с пенсионным комедийным дуэтом из сороковых, а теперь вынужден сидеть взаперти…

Тут Питер встрепенулся.

Сержант Барнс отсутствовал ужасно долго, так?

Не просто с-ума-сойти-от-скукотищи-как-долго, а на самом деле долго. Вот серьезно, сколько времени может потребоваться, чтобы просто закинуть рюкзак в воду?

Что-то случилось!

Питер посмотрел на телефоне время, но это не особо помогло, потому что он не помнил, во сколько точно ушел Барнс, но раз паутина с легкостью отслаивается от окна, час точно прошел. Барнс на всякий случай объяснил, куда направляется, используя при этом до обидного короткие слова, показал упрощенную карту, и из всего этого выходило, что дорога близкая.

Так что...

Так что, вероятнее всего, Барнсу не суждено умереть в канадской глуши. Зимний Солдат был из тех парней, которые с легкостью перенесут поход в лес? Правда ведь?

Питер посмотрел на Капитана Америку. Вернее, на сержанта Барнса. Или, ну черт, как ему еще назвать это тело, когда у суперсолдат не все дома? Он искренне надеялся, что Капитан Роджерс случайно не поменялся телом с лягушкой. Такой расклад был бы для всех просто кошмаром.

В любом случае Питер не собирался делать ни шагу. Он обещал остаться в машине.

Стопудово.

Без вариантов, стопроцентно, вне всяких сомнений он будет сидеть здесь. Его взгляд скользнул на тропинку, затем снова в салон тойоты.

Восемьдесят пять процентов.

Семьдесят три процента.

***

– Ты _невероятный_ везунчик. – Бормотание сержанта Барнса донеслось раньше, чем Питер появился на поляне. Деревья были на каждом шагу, тропинка петляла и петляла, так что сержанта невозможно было увидеть, Питер его услышал: супергеройский слух, все дела. – И повезло тебе лишь потому, что ты взял с собой Стива.

Питер удивленно моргнул и взглянул на коматозное тело, погруженное в волшебный сон (хотелось бы надеяться), а сейчас перекинутое через плечо как мешок с картошкой.

– Но как... 

– Когда несешь на себе свыше ста килограммов живого веса, меняется походка. 

Когда Питер наконец обошел последнее дерево, увидел Барнса, сидящего на полянке у источника; в одной руке он держал шумовку, в другой резную деревянную шкатулку. Рядом с ним лежала куча мокрых памятных вещей времен Второй мировой, которые теперь сушились в лучах солнца и изредка взрывались снопом фиолетовых искр.

Хотелось бы надеяться, что Барнс не слышал, как лохматая голова Роджерса, или Барнса, а возможно лягушки, застревала в бесконечных зарослях, оставляя клочки волос. Неприятный был бы разговор.

– Эм-м, – сказал Питер. – Вы здесь. И уже давно. Я забеспокоился.

Барнс на это никак не отреагировал.

– Вы собираетесь бросить ее? – догадался Питер, подбираясь ближе, но уверенности в том, что ему стоит садиться рядом – не было. Составлять ли Барнсу компанию? И что ему делать с телом настоящего Барнса, который сейчас Стив Роджерс? Как лучше всего обращаться с телом коматозного напарника, в то время как другой напарник рыщет по глухим лесам Канады в меланхолично-угрюмом настроении а-ля Бэтмен.

Барнс задумчиво стучал шкатулкой по колену и молчал.

Вылитый Бэтмен. Брр-р. 

– Я могу бросить ее вместо вас, – предложил Питер и придвинулся поближе. Кем бы ни было тело, висевшее у него на плече, оно сползало и норовило свалиться прямо в грязь. Питер мог бы скинуть его к ногам, вроде рюкзака, но здраво рассудил, что за это Барнс намертво привяжет его ремнями безопасности к сидению на всю обратную дорогу. Он немного подпрыгнул, чтобы выровнять поклажу.

Поклажа опять соскользнула вбок.

Барнс фыркнул, но смех был пугающим. Питер сделал шаг назад. 

– Тронешь эту шкатулку, – предупредил Барнс, убирая ее в карман и поднимаясь на ноги, – и я за себя не отвечаю. Давно я так не злился.

Питер изобразил на лице «да понял я, понял»: 

– Просто смотрю я на эту свалку из вещей, а она совсем не маленькая образовалась, и понимаю, что ничего не сработало. Мне показалось, вы решили, что коробка может помочь, вот я и предложил… – Он снова немного подпрыгнул. – И, кстати, весите вы очень много.

Сержант Барнс повернулся, и Питер даже съежился, но Барнс всего лишь протянул руку и забрал ношу. Питер подумал, мог бы и поделикатнее это сделать, но Барнс просто перекинул тело через плечо. Сержант казался немного… уставшим. Уставшим по-настоящему. – Отдай-ка мне ключи, пацан, – сказал он. – Ты ведь их не сломал? Вместе с остальной частью машины?

Питер полез в передний карман: 

– Нет, они вот здесь...

Рука зацепилась за что-то, карман вывернулся – и все содержимое вывалилось прямо в воду.

Они в тишине наблюдали за тем, как ключи сверкнули на солнце и скрылись на глубине.

– Я могу… – неуверенно начал Питер, потому что с одной стороны – заколдованный источник это, конечно, опасно, но не забывайте, что рядом находится сержант Барнс в весьма дурном расположении духа.

Барнс напряг мышцы, но передал ему шумовку.

Питер просветлел и осторожно вытащил ключи, бросая их сушиться на мох. Они сияли на солнце и высыхали гораздо быстрее, чем следовало. Наверное, так и надо? Питер на это очень надеялся, по крайней мере, это означало, что не за горами обратная дорога.

А вот Барнс, похоже, никуда не собирался. Питер понял это после того, как суетливо направился в сторону машины, потом вернулся обратно, потом к небольшой скале и назад, и подумал даже, а не намекнуть ли Барнсу, что по их душу собиралась Мэй, но сдался и приземлился на мягкий мох. А что, вокруг красиво – деревья, кустарники. Источник, опять же. Но все равно никак не мог расслабиться.

Расслабишься тут, особенно с обморочным суперсолдатом, который продолжает висеть на плече Барнса, как сумка из химчистки.

Да уж. Красота.

Крутотень!

***

Питер прикидывал, получится ли сделать из влажных бумажных салфеток самолетик, и если да, то сможет ли он летать, как вдруг паучье чутье завопило об опасности, а сержант Барнс резко вскинул голову. Питер тут же подпрыгнул к ближайшему дереву, Барнс же присел и плавным движением выхватил из куртки два сверхсложно-выглядящих пистолета, если их вообще можно назвать пистолетами, так как из них торчали какие-то странные прямоугольники. Надо заметить, этот фокус он проделал весьма изящно, ведь на плече у него до сих пор висел Капитан Роджерс.

– Надень маску, пацан. Скоро к нам пожалуют гости.

– Кто? – прошептал Питер, судорожно роясь в рюкзаке – карманы там ужасные – маска нашлась только лыжная. Тоже сойдет. – Кто ожидается?

– Пришельцы, – пояснил Барнс, а потом вдруг _что-то блестящее и розовое раскололо воздух перед ними, как будто такая хрень на самом деле может происходить в реальной жизни_ , и огромная неповоротливая штука с большим количеством ног и полной пастью зубов выпала из той дыры прямо в их реальность, святой боже.

Существо цвета фуксии, похожее на пушистую многоножку в бронежилете, упало и корчилось так, что у Питера пошли мурашки по коже. Чертов космос!

– И откуда у нас опять инопланетяне? – взвизгнул он, наблюдая, как непонятная тварюга пытается расправить свои бессчетные, просто бессчетные ноги и ей это почти удалось, но вдруг на нее приземлилась еще одна, и процесс повторился, на этот раз только ног стало в два раза больше.

Барнс повернул голову и уставился на Питера так, словно _Питер_ был самым нелепым существом на этой поляне. Существ, к слову сказать, стало уже трое, и все размером с лошадь, а когда сверху упало еще одно – они все опять запутались в своих ногах. Каждое было вооружено странной винтовкой, которая, ого, словно была разработана Hello Kitty в 88-м году специально для Лизы Фрэнк, и сделана из блестящего пластилина. Но еще и со стразиками.

А Барнс при этом смотрел на Питера, как на самое странное, что тут творилось. 

– Мы же говорили тебе об инопланетянах, – недовольно сказал Барнс, кивая на кучу малу инопланетных крабов-многоножек, которые все пытались привести себя в порядок. – Мы говорили тебе об инопланетянах _каждый божий день_!

– В перерывах между спорами о том, в каком направлении развернуть туалетную бумагу, да, сержант Барнс? – Питер чувствовал, что имеет полное право быть настолько вредным, насколько позволяет ситуация. – Я отключался от разговора раньше, чем вы от бумаги переходили на пришельцев! 

Барнс посмотрел на него, и со стороны могло показаться, что в эти секунды он переосмысливает свою жизнь и подумывает снова стать на путь наемного убийцы, если Питер не поумерит свой пыл, но, к счастью для Питера, за спиной Барнса пришельцы распутали свои ноги. И теперь, перестав выпадать из космического пространства, они уже не казались такими смешными. Питер подумал, что не возражал бы, если бы сейчас сам споткнулся и попал в другую реальность.

Им с Барнсом, наверное, не стоило тратить драгоценное время на разговоры о туалетной бумаге.

О Боже. Он пожаловался на туалетную бумагу. Он стал таким же, как и они!

Инопланетяне тем временем направили на них свое оружие и выглядели при этом смертельно опасными. Проклятье! Определенно, они не такие потешные и придурковатые, как показалось вначале.

– Есть у меня одна догадка, – медленно начал Барнс, – пушки, пусть они блестящие и розовые, самая последняя вещь, с которой мы хотим шутки шутить, находясь у волшебного источника.

– Понял что к чему, я тоже любитель посмотреть научную фантастику, – согласился Питер. – Звучит разумно.

В этот момент из космического портала выпал еще один пришелец, и настал очередной эпизод многоногой путаницы.

– Забирай Стива и бегом в машину! – приказал сержант, Питер развернулся и получил под дых металлической рукой взваленного на него вооруженного тела. Он хрипло выдохнул и, чуть ли не жонглируя им, попытался взять его удобнее и быстро скрыться с глаз инопланетян. Неуклюже оглянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там происходит на поляне, и при этом не умереть.

Барнс двигался _молниеносно_. Почти так же быстро, как это умел Питер. Барнс уже успел омрачить инопланетянам их день: в одной руке у него был пистолет, а в другой нож, и он кромсал пришельцев всюду, куда мог дотянуться, но Питер сказал бы, что у сержанта были проблемы – слишком большое количество шустрых пришельцев со слишком большим количеством ног.

А еще эти странные пушки. Барнс уворачивался от выстрелов и, вероятнее всего, это удавалось потому, что инопланетяне слишком плотно скучковались и старались не попасть друг в друга, но подпалить задницу Капитана Америки они могли в любую секунду.

Неожиданно в сторону Питера повернулся налитый кровью глаз на тонком изогнутом стебельке. Тот факт, что он был мерцающий и розовый, только усилил впечатление.

Питер завопил, подхватил Капитана Америку на руки, как жених новоиспеченную невесту, и побежал, уклоняясь от взрыва, после которого в воздухе запахло клубничным тортом. Потом последовали и другие взрывы, но он пригибался, разворачивался и...

И, вот блин, Роджерс треснулся головой о дерево как раз в этот самый момент. Упс! Так, ладно. У сержанта Барнса и так уже было повреждение мозга. Если что, никто не заметит. Наверное?

– Пацан, берегись, – крикнул Барнс, и Питер пригнулся очень вовремя, чтобы избежать встречи со вспышкой лаймового цвета. Дерево, послужившее ему укрытием, покрылось блестками, замерцало, а потом все взорвалось фейерверком пурпурной жженой сахарной глазури.

Питер был близок к тому, чтобы попробовать ее на вкус, но пришлось снова падать на землю, чтобы укрыться еще от одного блестящего разряда, а затем он выскочил и поспешил под кроны деревьев. 

– А я сразу догадался, что ты наврал Мэй о безопасности этой миссии! – проорал он, раскачиваясь на паутине, чтобы не попасть под раздачу. Пришельцев насчитывалось шестеро, и Питер самым решительным образом был настроен на то, что дуэт Человека-паука и Зимнего Солдата сумеет с ними справиться, а заодно и с их розовыми пушками, изрыгающими леденцы и блестки. И ему хотелось, чтобы и инопланетяне это тоже поняли.

– Стой! Подожди! – крикнул он Барнсу, пытающемуся зацепиться за спину пришельца и обезглавить так, чтобы не попасть под фонтан из блесток и внутренностей. – Хватай Кэпа, я хочу кое-что проверить!

– Что? Нет, я занят… – Питер не дал Барнсу договорить и просто швырнул Капитана Америку прямо на него, да так неудачно, что Барнс получил по лицу своей же бионической рукой, а чтобы поймать Роджерса, ему пришлось спрыгнуть со спины пришельца и пригнуться под обстрелом. – Да чтоб тебя, пацан!

– Слушайте, у меня возникла идея! – крикнул Питер, стреляя во все стороны паутиной. – Есть два варианта, мы могли бы их попробовать! И если бы не имели сейчас дела с инопланетянами, справились бы на раз-два.

– Не сомневаюсь! Жаль только, что они инопланетяне, – заорал Барнс в ответ, перекинув Роджерса через руку, как старое пальто, отстреливаясь и уклоняясь от ярких взрывов.

– Это может сработать, если пришельцы будут безоружны! – снова крикнул Питер и сильным рывком лишил всю космическую компанию пушек. Шесть удивленных инопланетных морд с интересом наблюдали за тем, как их розовое разнокалиберное оружие вместе с ними взмывает в воздух, накрепко подвешенное на паутине.

Затем инопланетные тушки упали на землю, пригнулись и спрятались за деревья.

Питер нахмурился.

– Хм-м, – сказал он, почесывая затылок. – Предполагалось, что дальше идет план Б. А что, мы уже выиграли?

– _Ложись_! – снова заорал Баки, перепрыгнул через всю поляну, чуть не раздавив Питера своим напором и весом – и не забывайте, что отдельно взятая рука весила немало, схватил его и потащил за собой к широкому дубу. Все это было очень вовремя, потому что пушки устроили неоново-пурпурное лазерное шоу смерти. Со всех сторон взрывались деревья, радужные лучи разлетелись во всех направлениях, орудия попадали на землю, а пушистые существа уже поднялась и пришли в себя.

Сержант Барнс окинул поляну, превращенную в поле боя, Особым Шпионским Проницательным Взглядом, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по остаткам дуба, и кивнул сам себе, принимая решение: 

– Бежим.

– Чего?

Барнс не ответил, поднял Питера за воротник куртки, подбросил его в воздух как метатель снарядов.

Питер быстро сориентировался, цепляясь паутиной за ветки, и последовал за петляющим Барнсом, уворачивающимся от огненных розовых вспышек. Пришельцы не думали сдаваться, передвигались быстро, но, видимо, их многочисленные ножки застревали в зарослях.

– Я мог бы помочь! – возмущался Питер, отмахиваясь от веток и отплевываясь от попавших в рот листьев. – Мы бы справились!

– Садись в эту чертову машину, Паркер, а иначе богом клянусь…

Воздушный маршрут Питера был быстрее, поэтому Барнс запустил в него ключами от машины.

– Открывай, пацан. – Он шумно дышал и немного запыхался; пусть он и суперсолдат, но тащил на себе другого суперсолдата, а бежал при этом как Усэйн Болт. Барнс снова поправил сползающего с плеча Роджерса, чье лицо теперь при каждом шаге встречалось с задницей Барнса. – Просто открой, я закину туда Стива и отстреляюсь. Все!

Как только в поле зрения появилась машина, Питер лихорадочно нажал на брелок.

И ничего.

– Пацан! Машина! – завопил Барнс и побежал в обратном направлении, осыпая пришельцев градом пуль. – _Открой эту блядскую машину!_

– Не могу! – взвыл Питер, приземляясь рядом с машиной и в панике пытаясь не сломать тупой неработающий брелок. – Он не работает!

– Так вырви еще одну дверь! 

Слишком поздно. Инопланетяне прорвались сквозь деревья, замедлились и выглядели при этом самодовольно радостными, насколько это вообще возможно у межгалактических беспозвоночных. Питер сжал кулаки, готовый бежать на них с голыми руками.

Как вдруг брелок неожиданно ожил и пискнул – Бип-БИП.

Все дружно замолчали.

Пришельцы были в замешательстве. Они поглядывали друг на друга медленно поворачивающимися глазами-стебельками, которые еще недавно испускали розовые лучи смерти, внезапно в этих глазах дважды мигнул маленький огонек, и раздался печальный звук выключения.

Они смотрели на оружие.

Питер нахмурился. Несколько раз щелкнул брелоком в сторону тойоты, встряхнул и постучал об ладонь. Ничего. Он нахмурился ещё больше, задумался и щелкнул им в сторону опешивших, застывших пришельцев.

УИИ-И-И-И! – взвыли лазерные пушки. Пришельцы оживились.

Бип-БИП, – раздалось снова, когда Питер нажал на кнопку.

УАА-А-А-А-А! – подали признаки жизни пушки. Один из пришельцев нерешительно нажал на курок пистолета: тот даже искорки не выплюнул.

– Так-так, – сказал Барнс и усмехнулся.

Инопланетяне скривили свои стебельки-глазки так, что было понятно – они знают, что их ждет, но они все равно готовы ринуться в бой.

– Что ж, наверное, так даже лучше, – подумал Питер, когда Барнс свистнул и подпрыгнул почти на два метра, чтобы идти в наступление. Барнсу нужно было выпустить пар, поэтому Питер оставил его в покое и попытался затащить Стива обратно в машину, не нанеся при этом еще какую-нибудь черепно-мозговую травму.


	6. Chapter 6

– Двойки есть?

Барнс укоротил до смешного длинный ремешок инопланетной винтовки, предусмотрительно позаимствовав ее с какого-то бездыханного тела. Он поправил ее, вытянул две карты из колоды в руке и выложил их перед Питером.

Космический портал за их спинами по-прежнему мерцал мягким розовым цветом, дымились догорающие деревья, земля была изрыта взрывами, в воронках валялись вышедшие из строя пришельцы и их покореженные панцири.

– Гони мне своих королей, – приказал Барнс и протянул руку, а когда Питер сразу не отреагировал, нетерпеливо махнул, изображая «смирись с этим».

– Как ты вообще узнал, что у меня есть короли? – Питер сделал вид, что обиделся и потребовал объяснений, передавая три карты. Четвертую Барнс вытащил из своей колоды и сложил их аккуратной стопочкой рядом с собой.

Его стопка с картами была намного больше, чем у Питера.

– Пацан, – начал Барнс, внимательно рассматривая свою руку, – если мне удалось выяснить через Reddit, когда волшебник-недоучка собирается сбагрить заколдованную воду неизвестным науке инопланетным цивилизациям, а затем мне почти удалось сорвать их планы, то, как думаешь – сложно мне было узнать, что у тебя на руках короли, которых в игре осталась только половина.

Очередной пришелец вывалился из разлома, грузно приземляясь, замахнулся на них оружием и завопил что-то нелицеприятное, когда оно не сработало. Барнс наблюдал за ним достаточно долго, потом пришел к выводу, что угроза вполне реальна, покосился на свои карты и выстрелил из украденной винтовки. Последовал взрыв из блесток цвета фуксии.

– Кстати, они уже реже выпадают, – сказал Питер, хмуро глядя на свои карты. Интересно, а паучья чуйка сможет помочь в азартных играх? Он провел рукой над колодой, пытаясь прочувствовать – есть ли там дамы. – Да и розовых пушек у них больше нет.

– Точно тебе говорю, что те стволы работают на родниковой воде, – ответил Барнс. – Запасы воды закончились, как и идиоты, которых они сюда за ней отправляли. Твой ход, пацан, и перестань меня отвлекать.

– Даже и не думал, – вспылил Питер, убирая руку. – А тройки у вас есть?

– Нет. Вытаскивай карту и отдавай своих дам.

Питер вытащил из колоды даму, ругнулся и отдал всех трех. Барнс убрал их в свою стопку.

Питер перевел взгляд на Капитана Роджерса, которого Барнс бережно усадил рядом с деревом и заботливо укутал в одеяла, принесенные из багажника. 

– А Доктор Стрэндж скоро появится? – спросил Питер, тасуя карты. – Нет, дело не в том, что я не люблю проигрывать, просто, знаете ли, игра уже начинает надоедать.

– Давай сыграем во что-нибудь другое проигрывательное, – предложил Барнс.

– Хэй, стойте! – Питер даже не обратил внимания на его слова. – Вы так и не выбросили ту шкатулку. – Барнс посуровел, и Питер пошел на попятную. – Я хотел сказать, что вполне понятно, почему вы не выбросили. Само собой, у вас есть кое-что получше. Само собой. Кому вообще в голову придет выбрасывать потрепанную старую деревянную коробочку?

Барнс посмотрел на него пристально, вытащил карту из колоды и протянул ее Питеру:

– Гони мне тройки.

– Это и так тройка, – Питер возмущенно запротестовал. – У меня даже шанса не было что–нибудь спросить! Да ладно, игра не так работает!

– Ты собирался попросить двойку. – Барнс ловко выхватил все тройки из рук Питера, как будто цветы сорвал.

– Вовсе и не собирался, – солгал Питер, – стойте. _Подождите!_

– Мы можем ждать хоть весь день, а я все равно нахлобучу тебя в картах, – заверил его Барнс.

– Машина! – заорал Питер и даже вскочил на ноги, копаясь в карманах в поисках потрепанного жизнью, но рабочего брелока. – _Тойота!_ Машина, которую вы купили с Капитаном Роджерсом! Ваш отец хотел, чтобы вы обзавелись машиной с будущей женой.

Барнс посмотрел на него взглядом «дитятко, ты сейчас вообще о чем?». Питер собрался было защищаться, потому что мысль-то совершенно потрясающая, но вдруг его снова озарило, и он осекся.

Поездка домой обещала быть бесконечной, несмотря ни на что.

И ожидание Стрэнджа, который должен убрать космический разлом, не должно быть наполнено пенсионерами, препирающимися из-за облачной погоды, один из которых теперь вообще спит.

– Неважно, – ответил Питер, усаживаясь обратно.

***

Баки Барнс мог бы назвать себя по-разному, но точно не идиотом. Он прекрасно знал, как выглядят подростки, которым в голову приходит потрясающая идея, а потом они понимают – идея может выйти им боком, и делают вид, что ничего не замышляют. Сколько раз такое выражение лица было у него самого в тридцатые, а уж сколько у Стива!

Баки внимательно посмотрел на Питера. Потом на ключи от машины.

– Нет, стойте! – крикнул Паучок, но Баки уже рванул вперед и выхватил ключи из его рук, тот даже пискнуть не успел. Баки направил брелок в сторону космической дыры, щелкнул им – ничего не произошло, в ту же секунду он развернулся и направил его в сторону Стива, нажимая на кнопку.

Взвились розовые искры, где-то за деревьями мелодично зазвенел детский хор, а Стив удивительно красиво всхрапнул, как всегда делал, когда его будил Баки, и неуверенно стянул с себя одеяло.

Все еще не в своем обличии.

– Бак? – пробормотал он, но Баки стиснул зубы и щелкнул этой проклятой штукой в свою сторону. Безрезультатно. Стив нахмурился. – Баки, что ты де...

Баки снова щелкнул брелоком в сторону Стива – розовый свет погас, небесный хор умолк, а Стив опять потерял сознание.

– Нет! – завопил Баки, отчаянно нажимая кнопку разблокировки. Розовые огни, противные детские голоса, мягкие солнечные лучи – все вернулось; Стив снова моргнул, открыл глаза и застонал, приложив руку к затылку. – Черт возьми! – Баки лихорадочно щелкал по кнопке, и Стив опять обмяк, потом воскрес, в то время как розовый свет включался и выключался, а голоса бесноватых детей дрожали и прерывались, как заевшая пластинка.

Питер стоял за спиной Баки, когда тот снова включил Стива и раздавил чертов брелок по-дурацки большими руками Капитана Америки, которые, блин, вообще-то ему не принадлежали.

– Баки, что происходит? – Стив скривился, потирая грудь. – Боже, и почему так болят ребра?

– Битва с пришельцами, – с готовностью пояснил Питер, выглядывая из-за плеча Баки, борющегося с желанием скинуть его в пруд. – Но если у вас болит голова, это однозначно вина сержанта Барнса. Лично я вас о деревья ни разу не ударил.

Стив ничего не понял и только нахмурил брови.

Баки издал вопль, полный ярости, и закинул многострадальный кусок пластика в заколдованный пруд. Брелок раз пять подпрыгнул по водной глади в фонтане фиолетовых искр и под триумфальный оркестр скрипок погрузился на дно.

Стив моргнул, поднимаясь, замер и снова озадаченно нахмурился.

Баки глубоко вздохнул, найдя силы улыбнуться:

– Я в порядке, – он попытался заверить Стива и разжал кулаки. – Все хорошо. Просто... перенервничал немного.

Стив посмотрел на пруд, по которому шла легкая рябь розового цвета. Откуда-то издалека ветерок доносил грустный звук тубы.

– Я думаю, он беспокоится о шкатулке, – громко прошептал Питер Стиву, по-прежнему выглядывая из-за спины Баки и чувствуя, что тому все _труднее_ сдерживать свои эмоции, бочком стал продвигаться в сторону.

– Какая шкатулка?

Стоило Стиву повернуться в его сторону, Баки отчаянно замахал руками, четко давая понять Питеру, чтобы тот немедленно заткнулся:

– Нет никакой шкатулки. Мы и так почти все из машины выбросили, все под контролем, все хорошо.

– Ну как же – шкатулка! Деревянная такая, – настаивал Питер, не понимая, что его жизнь сейчас висела на волоске. – Та, что у вас в кармане. С резной виноградной лозой, ну та, которую вы все время носили с собой…

– Пацан, захлопнись, – прошипел Баки.

Стив в замешательстве перевел взгляд на Баки.

– Разве это не...

– _Нет_ , – Баки встрепенулся и с азартом взялся за уборку, скребком для льда собирая в мусорный пакет кучу невысохшего хлама.

Стив понял – что-то не то, а вот что конкретно, с этим придется разобраться. Типичный Стив вместо того, чтобы отстать, цепляется как клещ, и так каждый раз, черт его побери:

– Зачем ты их повез с собой? Стрэндж ведь ничего не говорил о вещах твоих родителей.

– Стив, захлопнись, – предостерегающе начал Баки, но было уже слишком поздно, он уловил момент, когда Стив обо всем догадался: по округлившимся глазам и приоткрытому рту.

Такие вот дела.

В их волшебное путешествие духовной совместимости Баки взял родительские обручальные кольца, чтобы бросить их в злоебучий розовый пруд единства. Тут и без суперсолдатской сыворотки можно додуматься, что он собирался с ними сделать перед этим.

– Ой. – Стив был немногословен.

– Да уж, – согласился Баки и со свирепым видом засунул скребок для льда в пакет, туго затянув узел. – Полный «ой»…

– Почему вы все говорите «ой»? И что такого особенного в этой шкатулке? – спросил Питер жалобным и невинным голосом, не подозревая, что лучше бы ему просто заткнуться, если ему дорога жизнь.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, повернулся к нему и попросил:

– Подожди в машине.

– Ждать в _машине?_ – возмущенная интонация Питера оказалась последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Баки, порождая кристально чистую ярость. – Но…

– Садись в машину, Паркер! – проревел Баки, используя диафрагму Стива на полную мощность, тогда Питер понял, что, пока ему не оторвали голову, лучше уйти без возражений. Баки мрачно смотрел ему вслед.

Молчание затянулось. Баки пытался взять себя в руки, чтобы не выглядеть мокрой кошкой, упавшей в ванну и которая теперь мучается запоздалым раскаянием.

– Я собираюсь сказать «да», – мягко произнес Стив за спиной, потому что Баки так и не обернулся. Стив чертов Роджерс, как это на него похоже.

– Боже! Просто заткнись, Стив, – Баки кинул в него мусорным пакетом и решительно потопал в противоположном направлении. Это был полный аут. – Я тебе не верю! Ты издеваешься, что ли? Ты что, блин, серьезно собираешься это сделать, чтоб тебя...

– Стой же ты, – Стив бросился за ним вдогонку, хватая за руку в попытке удержать. – Бак, послушай...

– Ты что, правда, сделал бы _это_ … – произнес Баки срывающимся голосом и осекся, потом рыкнул, пытаясь оттолкнуть Стива. Стив, и без того сильный, а теперь еще и с бионической рукой, беспрекословно отпустил его, и стоял рядом, и весь его вид говорил, насколько он переполнен любовью и терпением к своему сумасшедшему Баки. – Роджерс, ты хочешь, чтобы Питер чертова заноза Паркер и придурок, промышляющий магией в Интернете, стали свидетелями того, как я делаю тебе гребаное предложение руки и сердца? Ты согласился, а ведь я даже его еще не делал.

– Бак, – ласково сказал Стив. – Это хорошая идея.

– Отвали! Вовсе нет! – Баки развел руками. – Стив, идея дурацкая! Ты издеваешься, что ли? Не сработает она! – Он вытащил шкатулку из кармана куртки и швырнул ее Стиву, тот поймал, но вид у него был такой обиженный, даже больше, чем когда Баки ударил его на стоянке.

– Эти кольца… – начал Баки, ехидно ухмыляясь. – _Кольца моих родителей_ не сработают как символ единства, Стив! Они будут символом единения мелкого говнюка, который не умеет держать рот на замке с нами, которые просто задолбались быть проклятыми.

– Эти кольца – именно то, что мы сделаем, – сказал Стив, чертов неисправимый засранец.

– Нет! – крикнул Баки в ответ. – Да пошел ты, я не делаю тебе предложение. По крайне мере, не так!

***

В знак протеста Питер сел на переднее сиденье этой дурацкой машины.

Он огляделся по сторонам: мало что уцелело. Единственное, что они не пытались выбросить в пруд, это...

Питер наклонился вперед к панели инструментов, нашел пластиковый стаканчик и открыл крышку.

А вот и Сара.

Так.

_Так!_

Питер в очередной раз сорвал дверцу с петель и, стараясь не сдавить ладонями Сару-Лягушечку-Каннингем, помчался обратно к пруду. Он немного заплутал, но ощущение опасности, надвигающейся с запада, и приглушенная ругань суперсолдат вернули его на правильный путь.

– Вот это нам предстоит сделать? – вопил Барнс, потрясая перед лицом Роджерса замызганным камнем и выбрасывая его в воду. Раздался всплеск, и вспыхнуло несколько золотых искр, но ничего особенного. – А что насчет мха? Давай и его бросим! Я нареку это символом того, насколько ты охренеть как неправ! 

– Баки, – начал Капитан Роджерс, и по его тону было понятно, что он говорит так уже не в первый раз, – ты понял, что я имел в виду.

– А что насчет этой палки? – завопил Барнс и закинул ее в воду. – Это ведь гребаная Палка Единения! Вот это нам предстоит сделать, Стив! 

Питер не стал останавливаться. Понятно, что эта поездка просто не может закончиться быстро. Питеру так сильно хотелось выбраться из этого леса, из этой проклятой машины и вернуться домой в Куинс, что он даже представил, как это происходит. Если он спасет Капитана Америку, то мистер Старк наверняка купит ему билет на самолет. Спасение Капитана Америки это же, типа, важное событие, да?

С другой стороны, если он привлечет к себе внимание, то сержант Барнс запросто его утопит, а потом объявит об этом с прискорбием остальным.

– Баки, послушай… черт возьми, остановись, отдай мне. – Капитан Роджерс попытался отбить очередной летящий в его сторону камень металлической рукой Барнса. Барнс на это очень обиделся. – Баки! Ты ведешь себя как ребенок. Ты же знаешь, я…

С неба упала очередная инопланетная многоножка. Последовала пауза, пока все в тишине таращились друг на друга, а затем Баки Барнс завопил как гризли, если бы тот страдал от похмелья, напрыгнул на пришельца и замолотил между его глазами-стебельками Булыжником Неизменной Приверженности.

Инопланетянин что-то крикнул, вероятно, «Господь всемогущий, отстань от моего лица», и отпрянул назад, когда в соседнем портале наконец–то появилась фигура Доктора Стрэнджа в эффектно развевающемся плаще. Инопланетянин был отброшен обратно в космос, через свой мерцающий портал, который закрылся не совсем удачно, рассекая многоножку напополам. Оставшаяся половина отлетела прямо на мох к ногам Барнса, забрызгивая все вокруг (и дорогие одеяния Доктора, видимо, из зачарованной парчи) чем-то фиолетовым.

Стив закрыл лицо руками.

– Вот дерьмо, – сказал Барнс в тишине. – Так. Каковы... шансы, что из–за уязвленной гордости и вредности Стрэнджа мы не застрянем здесь еще на пару часов?

– Я бы рекомендовал устроиться с комфортом, – ответил Стив, не убирая ладони от лица, как будто его замучила головная боль. – Может быть, вздремнуть. Можешь для этого воспользоваться «Мхом для моментов осознания и принятия своей глупости».

Питер сделал глубокий вдох, быстро подошел к краю воды и выбросил в пруд этот земноводный символ самой длинной и самой шаблонной ссоры четы Роджерса и Барнса.

***

Баки почувствовал странную тяжесть в желудке.

Он хотел схватить Стива, надежно зафиксировать руками его лицо и ткнуть им прямо в Мох Заблуждений, хотя по факту это по-прежнему было лицо Баки, а это сбивало весь настрой. И именно в этот момент внутри стало тошнотворно неприятно, как будто внутренности просятся наружу.

Стив тоже схватился за живот и рухнул на Баки; от них во все стороны полетели искры, похоже было на тот раз, когда Баки незаконно взрывал петарды на крыше. На лице Стива, пусть и позеленевшем, расцвела недоверчиво-радостная улыбка. Баки поцеловал его, а когда секунду спустя открыл глаза – то смотрел уже на настоящего Стива, любуясь его голубыми глазами и идеальными скулами, и снова набросился на него с поцелуями.

Это было _потрясающе_ – впервые за неделю не было ощущения, будто он целуется с зеркалом.

– Баки, – выдохнул Стив. Он так же запыхался и раскраснелся, как Баки, улыбающийся от уха до уха. – Боже мой, Баки. Скажи что-нибудь. Как же хочется услышать твой голос! Как же сильно я тебя люблю!

Баки обеими руками обхватил идеальную челюсть Стива и поцеловал его между бровей.

– Я был прав, – сказал он медленно и доходчиво, – насчет колец.

А когда Стив только открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, Баки развернул его и ткнул носом в Мох Заблуждений.

– Но, я все равно люблю тебя, малявка, – проворковал Баки. Стив изворачиваясь, ухватил Баки, повалил его на землю и, не обращая внимания на протесты, принялся втирать в волосы мох и листву.


	7. Chapter 7

**Мистер Старк:**

**Ты где чем занят**

Питер в машине так и подпрыгнул, хватаясь за телефон, почти не пострадавший в ходе их приключений, чего не скажешь о глазах, перед которыми до сих пор как наяву были два тискающихся в грязи суперсолдата. Наверное, стоит поговорить с мистером Старком и обсудить идею создания пуленепробиваемой обшивки для мозга.

**Мистер Старк:**

**Не говори что я и так знаю где ты находишься но на кой ляд тебя понесло в канадскую глушь**

**Мистер Старк:**

**И не говори что мне все равно**

**Мистер Старк:**

**Скажи лучше: почему я получаю от Стрэнджа какой–то пассивно–агрессивный пафосный бред про инопланетян и лесные ручьи**

Питер задумался на мгновение и пояснил: – **Это лесно.** Когда он нажал «о», трещина на панели телефона расползлась дальше. Вот зараза! – **й рдник, а не ручей** , – дописал он. Зараза! Вот как теперь набирать «о» в сообщениях?

**Мистер Старк:**

**Мне еще не поздно перепрограммировать твой костюм на детское сюсюканье которое будут слышать все в округе**

**Мистер Старк:**

**Ну да ладно вероятнее всего вторжение инопланетян не грозит а основной смысл его истерики в том что ему не понравилось как вы там нахимичили он разозлился и ведет себя как стервочка**

**Мистер Старк:**

**Еще он очень расстроился из-за своей новой одежды или чего-то там еще не важно**

**Стйте** , – написал Питер, в ужасе прикрыв рот ладонью. – **Стйте, это плх. Эт чень плх. Мы не смгли закрыть пртал, мы пчти все закинули в истчник. Снвные заклинания мы сняли, н пртал все еще ткрыт.**

**Мистер Старк:**

**Я так и не понял когда успел стал Стивовой телефонисткой**

**Мистер Старк:**

**Мне все это не нравится**

**Скажите Дктору Стрэнджу, чт мы не мжем разрушить перве заклинание** , – умолял Питер, суматошно набирая текст. – Передайте ему, чт мы все брсили в истчник крме странной шктулки птму чт сержант Барнес тчн убьет любг кт к ней прикснется

**Мистер Старк:**

**Ой-ой бедный треклятый Барнс**

**Мистер Старк:**

**Знаете что если для Стрэнджа это не повод для переживаний даже после того дерьма в которое он вляпался**

**Мистер: Старк:**

**То и для меня это не повод чтобы быть секретаршей Стива Мать Его Роджерса**

**Мистер Старк:**

**Счастливо**

**Нетнетнетнет** , – напечатал Питер, попытался позвонить, но безуспешно. Абонент не отвечал.

О нет. О нет! Питер поправил спинку сиденья, возможно, в какой-то момент беседы он его пнул, и уставился в потолок.

– Думай, – приказал он себе, глядя на помятую и поцарапанную поверхность. – Думай. Вот ты и приплыл. Момент истины. Все ужасно. Ты справишься. Можно смотреть на что-то долго, а потом неожиданная вспышка – и идея готова.

Он затаился. Надо же, сколько на потолке паутины осталось. И когда он успел? Ожидание гениальных мыслей затянулось, и он просто рассматривал паутинки. Честно говоря, во время путешествия все потрясающие идеи – две – уже приходили в голову, так что…

Дава-а-ай же! Питер, прищурившись, оглядывал машину. Может, набивка сидений? Типа как набивные сердечки? Чем не символ Роджерса и Барнса Думаа-а-а-а-аай!

Все было просто ужасно.

***

Все было просто прекрасно.

Стив держал в своих объятиях Баки. Баки, который наконец-то вернулся в то самое тело, с тем самым ростом и весом, да и вообще – у него было все то самое, привычное. И пусть они сейчас валяются в куче листьев, мох застрял в волосах, а неподалеку светится инопланетный портал, изредка выплевывающий располосованных пришельцев, но все это казалось _идеальным_. Все было просто _идеально_. Стива так и распирало от счастья, и казалось странным, почему он еще не светится.

Неожиданно вдалеке послышался треск и грохот.

Стив замер.

Баки тоже насторожился, нахмурившись посмотрел в сторону доносящегося шума, который раздавался справа от портала пришельцев, и, вероятнее всего, не был с ним связан. Но кто знает? Сегодня они стали очевидцами вещей и куда чудесатей. Как бы то ни было, шум приближался, и на смену грохоту пришел душераздирающий лязг ломающегося металла. Стив вскочил на ноги и потянулся за щитом. Баки подхватил одну из пушек пришельцев и приготовился дать отпор.

То, что приближалось к ним, было большим и чертовски неуклюжим. Они слышали треск ломающихся веток, заметили колышущиеся макушки деревьев, как будто что-то в них врезается.

И тогда.

У Стива возникла одна очень неприятная мысль.

_Вот дерьмо_.

Из кустов и деревьев вылетела тойота: передний бампер полностью оторван, фары разбиты, капот помят, как старая книга в мягкой обложке, а по бокам сплошные вмятины и царапины. Приземлившись на поляну, она немного покачнулась, неуклюже припадая на лопнувшую шину и сломанную ось. За рулем находился Питер Паркер, и он помахал им, прежде чем катапультироваться из машины, направляющейся в воду. 

Стив боялся смотреть на Баки.

Машина ударилась о водную гладь, посылая вокруг фейерверк из ослепляющих бело-зеленых искр, пламя после этого взвилось такое, что, скорее всего, осветило всю Канаду, вплоть до Ванкувера. Грянул симфонический оркестр с литаврами, трубами и барабанами, и каждая феерическая вспышка сопровождалась громогласным крещендо.

Портал мерцал и сиял так, как будто на белый свет рождается Тор. Потом все закрылось с громким треском.

Прошло, наверное, еще минуты две, прежде чем утихли финальные аккорды обновленной версии саундтрека «Звезды Смерти», и огненный шар уменьшился настолько, что сквозь пламя можно было разглядеть остов тойоты.

Во всяком случае, что от нее осталось.

Стив закрыл рот.

– Я в порядке! – крикнул Питер из-за кустов, помахивая рукой, торчащей из рукава толстовки с обугленной каймой. – Успел выпрыгнуть, когда она летела в воду. Я в норме!

Баки стоял неподвижно и безмолвно, не выпуская из рук розовую винтовку и глядя на пылающий каркас своей машины. Он тихо и сдавленно дышал, потом гулко сглотнул – и вот уже Зимний Солдат смотрит на Питера, многообещающе сузив глаза.

Стив моментально выхватил винтовку из рук Баки и обнял изо всех сил, лишь бы Питер не огреб по полной.

– Он просто взял и уничтожил мою машину, – сказал Баки холодно и отстраненно, как будто говорил о погоде, и сделал шаг вперед. – Он выдернул три дверцы, расхреначил заднее сиденье, поломал багажник, а потом и вовсе скинул ее в источник. _Любой суд присяжных оправдает меня в едином порыве._

Стив чувствовал, как подошва его ботинок скользит по лесному мху, но Баки сдержать смог: 

– Бак, в суде не будет присяжных, которые разгребают проблемы девяностолетних суперсолдат, проецирующих свои проблемы с отцом на машины, – утихомиривал он продвигающегося вперед Баки. – Они тебе объяснят, что убийство немного серьезнее, чем вандализм.

– Тогда я просто его несильно прибью, – завопил Баки, и Стиву пришлось обнять его еще крепче, чтобы оттащить назад.

– Эй, смотрите! Сработало! – радостно крикнул Питер, не подозревая, что над ним сгустились тучи, подгоняемые холодными советскими ветрами. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и, уперев руки в боки, гордо рассматривал горящие останки того, что еще недавно было внедорожником. – Я просто подумал, что это единственное, что мы еще не испытали. А теперь поглядите – портал полностью исчез! И нам для этого даже Доктор Стрэндж не потребовался.

– Ты даже не представляешь, что… – Баки сумел высвободить левую руку, прежде чем Стив обхватил его лицо ладонями, поворачивая к себе.

– Она и так была в ужасном состоянии, – отчаянно пробормотал Стив, благодаря небеса за то, что в этот момент Баки был слишком сосредоточен на мыслях о расправе, иначе бы уже сбросил его руки. – И нам бы все равно пришлось купить новую.

– _Он закрыл портал, потому что она была символом наших отношений, Стивен!_ – прорычал Баки, вырываясь из хватки и делая рывок вперед, но Стив не сдавался, пятками упираясь в землю. – В каком еще дилерском салоне найти такую, а? Или думаешь, они на каждом шагу продаются, Стив? 

Стив сунул руку в карман Баки и вытащил оттуда маленькую шкатулку, многозначительно тряхнув ею перед его лицом.

Баки почему-то разозлился еще больше:

– _Ты что, блин, делаешь мне предложение моими же проклятыми кольцами?!_ – завопил он не своим голосом.

Питер, окутанный клубами дыма тлеющей тойоты, совершенно не обращал на них внимания и гордо вскинув голову, улыбался, глядя, в небо. 

– Ну что ж, – сказал он, жутко довольный проделанной работой, лучась, как победитель школьного конкурса на знание орфографии. – Думаю, на этом все. Пора домой.

Стив и Баки синхронно замерли, осмысливая абсурдность происходящего, только Баки отмер первым и рванул вперед, оскалившись и вытягивая руки, словно хотел его разорвать.

– НА ЧЕМ?! – проревел он, прежде чем Стив прыгнул ему на спину и повалил на землю. Злющий Баки метался под ним, раскидывая листву в разные стороны. Питер, чья паучья чуйка должна была сразу предупредить, что к нему крадется взбешенный головорез, напомнила о себе только сейчас. Питер попятился, широко раскрыв глаза. – На чем, чтоб тебе пусто было, Паркер? Ты хоть понимаешь, какие у нас сейчас перспективы? Понимаешь? Мы застряли в канадских ебенях, Паркер! Я застрял с тобой в долбаных канадских ебенях.

***

Стиву пришлось нести извивающегося и матерящегося Баки на своих плечах почти тринадцать километров, прежде чем они добрели до мест, где ловит сеть. Питер в отчаянии пытался вызвать такси. С неработающей кнопкой это было проблематично, но оказаться в ситуации, когда Капитан Америка закопает его юное тело в Чертовой Канадской Глухомани, объяснив общественности, что это арахницид – так себе удовольствие.

***

– Я гадала… и загадала… что-то на букву «Д».

– Деревья, – ответил Питер, в глубоким унынии уткнувшись лбом в оконное стекло.

– Еще раз спасибо, что подвезли нас, мэм, – искренне поблагодарил Капитан Роджерс. Последний час он сидел на заднем сидении рядом с Питером, и это можно было назвать «Крайне Стесненными Посиделками», в то время как сержант Здоровяк-Мудак вольготно расположился на пассажирском сидении впереди. Вот всегда так. – Особенно после того, как Питер лишился своих документов из-за пожара. Даже если мы и были готовы после снятия заклятия рискнуть и добираться обратно на самолете, мы бы просто не смогли пересечь границу на законных основаниях.

Питер сильнее вжался лбом в стекло и попытался слиться с поверхностью. Не сработало.

– Я все равно направлялась в вашу сторону, – ответила Мэй, доброжелательно махнув рукой, как будто она заглянула к ним мимоходом, а не мчалась по континенту на всех парах, почувствовав, что ребенку грозит опасность. Когда Питер закидывал свой рюкзак в багажник, он увидел, что там лежит _ружье_. – Так что без проблем. Это меньшее, что я могла сделать, ожидая худшего с вашей стороны.

– Мэм, – мило и серьезно сказал сержант Барнс. Питер фыркнул. – Вы просто святая и вы поступили совершенно верно, приехав сюда, когда ваш ребенок позвал вас на помощь. Вы все правильно сделали. Всегда доверяйте ему, а не парочке тупиц вроде нас. – Мэй взглянула на него – и стало понятно, что она явно стала жертвой его обаяния, а Питер задумался, получится ли у него выпрыгнуть из машины прежде, чем капитан Роджерс поймает и усадит обратно.

Выражение ошеломленного восхищения на лице сержанта, когда он увидел тетю Мэй, выскочившую из машины и размахивающую монтировкой в богом забытой глуши Британской Колумбии – самое радостное воспоминание Питера, и останется в памяти до конца жизни.

– К тому же, – Мэй пожала плечами, – это меньшее, что я могла сделать после того, как Питер поджег вашу машину.

Питер не понимал, как им это удается, но сержанту Барнсу даже не пришлось лгать. Получилось так, что на протяжении всей поездки они говорили ей правду. Они на самом деле сообщали ей о каждой остановке в пути и через Гугл скидывали информацию о своем местоположении, по которому она и нашла двух замызганных суперсолдат, таращившихся на нее в изумлении, не ожидая, что сервис совместных поездок сработает в лесу таким образом.

– Это сущие пустяки, а вот мы вовлекли вашего ребенка в межгалактическую драку и не предупредили об этом. Хотя прекрасно понимали, что существует угроза появления инопланетян, – сожалел сержант Барнс, стыдливо склонив голову. – Мы понимали, что они во всем замешаны, и нам ни за что не следовало подвергать его опасности. Мы бы никогда не сделали это намеренно.

Для Питера это все оказалось сюрпризом, потому что: а) Барнс, казалось, не особо возражал, когда все это происходило, и б) в последний раз, когда он тусовался с Капитаном Роджерсом, он обрушил на него шаткие стены холла, а потом сам же за это отчитал.

– Он не пострадал, вы его сберегли, – строго сказала тетя Мэй, – чего не было со Старком в прошлый раз. А вы в курсе, что после той поездки Питер вернулся с синяком в пол лица? С тех пор я не доверяю этому человеку, и я очень рада, что он был в вашей компании.

Питер неодобрительно посмотрел в ее сторону, обиженный несправедливостью, даже у Капитана Роджерса был несколько сконфуженный вид, чего нельзя сказать о сержанте, который сверкал своей обаятельной улыбкой и мило флиртовал с тетей.

Тетя Мэй застенчиво покраснела. Питер хотел умереть. 

– Разве вы не собираетесь предпринять что-нибудь? – зашептал он, тыкнув Капитана локтем под ребра. Роджерс посмотрел на него в явном удивлении. Питер возмущенно зашептал дальше: – Разве вы не помолвлены? И вы на полном серьезе позволите ему приставать к моей тете _всю дорогу до Нью-Йорка?_

– Питер, – громко фыркнул Роджерс, веселясь, и Мэй точно его слышала. – Баки всю жизнь флиртует с хорошенькими барышнями и вряд ли его остановит то, что мы помолвлены, это надо просто принять. 

– Мы не помолвлены, – пожаловался Барнс. – Да ладно тебе, Роджерс, ты не можешь делать предложение моими же собственными кольцами посреди межгалактической потасовки. Мэй рядом, так что не вздумай все опошлять. И вообще, вот оставим вас тут вдвоем, а сами сбежим, держу пари, я за это еще и цветы получу.

– Цветы вы точно заслужили, – пообещала Мэй и улыбнулась ему так, как будто он не являлся самым худшим человеком в мире. Питер почти выполз из окна, прежде чем Капитан Америка прижал его к сидению.

***

Как бы Баки ни был доволен обратной дорогой с разговорами в компании тети Питера, но то, как он довольно заорал «О, слава богу!», захлопнул входную дверь и закрыл ее на все четыре засова, активировав все защитные функции, говорило о том, что он очень рад вновь оказаться дома. Стив милостиво разрешил Баки затащить его в спальню, зарыть в пледах и исчезнуть с радаров на несколько дней (можно подумать, Стив возражал). Примерно через неделю Баки успокоился, и Стив снова смог одеться и показаться на улице, пока Баки был в роли безмолвного памятника вопиющей сексуальной угрюмости, закутанного в кокон из одеял.

После поездки они все как один не были настроены общаться с окружающими, поэтому, когда мелкие Злодеи грозились незначительными неприятностями, с ними справлялись и без привлечения суперсолдат, за что последние были крайне признательны. Особенно, Баки. Он, кстати, обзавелся новой тойотой, и на этот раз ее электрической версией. Если опираться на мнение специализированных журналов, то это самая надежная, да еще и с дополнительным бонусом в виде электродвигателя: а это означает – никто не услышит, когда вы будете на ней подкрадываться.

Царили мир и покой.

Но у Стива душа уходила в пятки.

Как оказалось, планировать и делать предложение – это разные вещи. Схватить шкатулку с кольцами и многозначительно потрясти ею – это не предложение руки и сердца, и Баки никогда не узнает, насколько был прав.

– Э-э, – промямлил Стив поздним вечером в пятницу.

Баки оторвался от книги, на его лице отразилось нечто, отдаленно напоминающее любопытство.

Стива прошиб пот. Зараза. Он не мог это контролировать, но ведь можно же сделать вид, что все в порядке, и как-то занять свои руки. Они ведь ему еще потребуются, как-никак. 

– Слушай, – прохрипел он, пытаясь выглядеть расслабленным, а вместо этого походил на человека, у которого от волнения пропал голос. Стив прокашлялся. – Слушай, – заново начал он. – Хочешь прогуляться? Со мной? Куда-нибудь?

Баки прищурился.

– Перекусить. Я имею в виду, – уточнил Стив, – хочешь перекусить? Со мной. В красивом месте.

– В красивом месте, – с подозрением повторил Баки.

– Тебе ведь нравятся красивые места. – Стив замер изваянием и по-прежнему не знал, что делать с руками. Единственное, что он знал наверняка – не стоит прятать их в карманы. Он так поступал только в том случае, когда ему было что утаивать. _Баки об этом было прекрасно известно._

– Ну да, красивые места мне нравятся, – согласился Баки, глядя на руки Стива, _которые каким-то образом все равно оказались в карманах._

– Точно. Только, знаешь… Не забудь про штаны, – продолжил Стив с отчаянием. – Придется. В общем, иди и надень штаны. Поскорее.

Баки закрыл книгу, с сомнением посмотрел на него и уточнил:

– Поскорее?

– Ага. Можешь, когда захочешь, конечно. Но лучше побыстрее, – ответил Стив, думая о времени бронирования. Наверное, ему стоило зарезервировать столик на весь вечер? Так можно делать? Тем более, когда ты Капитан Америка. Точно, именно так и нужно было сделать.

– Ладно, – согласился Баки, откладывая книгу и поднимаясь. – Без проблем. Штаны.

Час спустя Стив уже почти лишился рассудка. 

– Ты все еще причесываешься? – Он нервничал и открыл дверь в ванную комнату. – Выглядит точно так же, как полчаса назад, а _мы опаздываем._

Баки, вооружившись чем-то похожим на щипцы для спагетти, сосредоточенно высунул язык и приводил в порядок волосы:

– Опаздываем? На спонтанный ужин, так? – уточнил он.

Стив был на грани взрыва: 

– Я… – сказал он. – Да.

– Слушай, придется подождать еще немного. Знаю, что не сказал тебе об этом, но я… – он осекся, глядя на карман Стивовой куртки. – О нет!

Стив в панике посмотрел на него округлившимися глазищами и попытался не сдавливать так сильно злополучную коробочку в кармане: 

– Что?

– О нет, – повторил Баки, не спуская глаз с кармана. – Вот дерьмо. Ты собираешься сделать предложение.

_Это было ужасно._

– Наверное, – в отчаянии сказал Стив. – Не знаю. Нет.

– Да! – Баки отбросил щипцы в раковину. – Да! Делай это! Сейчас же. Быстро.

– Эм-м… Что?

– Быстрее, – прошипел Баки, хватая Стива за воротник и притягивая к себе, испуганно посмотрев в окно. – Поторопись.

И тут раздался звонок в дверь.

У Баки был абсолютно убитый взгляд. 

– Вот гадство, – простонал он. – Вот зараза! Я должен был тебе сказать кое о чем.

– Да что происходит-то?

За дверью послышался шум, как будто кто-то прыгает с ноги на ногу, потом раздалось:

– Может, их нет дома? Может, они забыли? И ладно, я достаточно взрослый и самостоятельный, чтобы оставаться дома. Мэй, это же только на выходные.

– А вот я, Питер, с тобой не согласна, – ответил другой голос. Стив почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло вниз, Баки спрятал лицо в ладонях и тихо, но обреченно застонал. – Я даже боюсь представить, в какую сомнительную супергеройскую историю ты еще можешь вляпаться в мое отсутствие, поэтому оставляю тебя под присмотром ответственных взрослых, и это не обсуждается.

– Ответственных?! – фыркнул Питер. – У них условное освобождение за международный терроризм.

– Ты не мог, – прошептал Стив. Баки поднял голову с выражением на лице «еще как мог и очень об этом сожалею». – Бак... Я собирался сделать предложение.

– А откуда мне было знать, что ты его собираешься сделать! – пожаловался Баки, сердито замахал руками и открыл дверь.

Паркеры синхронно посмотрели на них, причем у Питера был такой вид, словно он, улыбаясь, идет на казнь, а улыбка Мэй, адресованная Баки, была солнечно-искренней. – Большое вам спасибо, что согласились позаботиться о моем племяннике, – она стремительно вошла в дом, закинула сумки на диван и отряхнула руки. – Вы не представляете, какое это облегчение знать, что Питер в безопасности. Я каждый раз вздрагиваю с тех пор, как он снова приступил к стажировкам у этого страшного человека.

– Не проблема, мэм, – на автопилоте ответил Стив, внутренне умирая. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь еще, но ничего не смог придумать и рискнул взглянуть на Питера.

Тот смотрел на коробочку, которая каким-то образом из куртки перекочевала в руку Стива, и он лихорадочно спрятал ее за спину.

– О нет, – прошептал Питер.

– Я немного опаздываю, – виновато произнесла Мэй. – Мне, правда, уже пора. Еще раз спасибо, я уверена, что вы отлично проведете время, и, _Питер, постарайся, пожалуйста, ничего не поломать в этом доме._

– Что ж, машины у них здесь нет, а если бы я и заехал на ней в дом, то ты бы разозлилась на меня еще больше.

Мэй очень строго посмотрела на него. Питер открыл рот, закрыл его, а потом заверил:

– Я больше не буду ломать их вещи, тетя Мэй.

Мэй долго на него смотрела, затем решительно кивнула и ушла.

Некоторое время они так и стояли в молчании и тишине.

– Что ж, – Стив решил начать беседу, хотя слова словно царапали ему горло. – Полагаю... Полагаю, что Питер собирается с нами поужинать.

– О нет, – снова повторил Питер.

***

– Что ж… – сказал Баки, обращаясь к потолку.

Стив посмотрел на Баки со своей стороны кровати, от которой до него было сантиметров шестнадцать: 

– Говори.

– Наша помолвочная ночь.

– Чисто технически, нет, – Стив увильнул от правильного ответа и поерзал, словно ему неуютно. Баки знал, что это гигантская вмятина в матрасе ровно посередине, они все время туда скатывались. Чтобы не упасть, Баки устраивал металлическую руку с краю, у Стива такого преимущества не было. – У меня не было подходящего момента сделать предложение.

Баки все так же смотрел в потолок, но уже более сердито, Стив не двигался, соблюдая правила приличия. 

– Наша помолвочная ночь, – угрожающе процедил Баки.

– Ладно, – Стив пошел на попятную. – Да, ты прав. Абсолютно.

Баки закрыл глаза:

– У нас помолвка. Ты сделал предложение в «Дельмонико» и подарил мне розы. Ты даже пригласил скрипача, чтобы тот играл сопливые песни из сороковых про любовь.

Стив кашлянул, как будто хотел ответить правильно, но не мог пересилить себя:

– Типа того. По большей части все верно, – смиренно ответил он, гримасничая. – Скрипач, правда, был в замешательстве.

– И весь этот проклятущий вечер рядом с нами сидел Человек-паук, молча уткнувшись в тарелку с пастой аль форно.

– В общем, – Стив возился с пуховым одеялом, подтыкая его с одной стороны, чтобы не скатиться к любви всей своей жизни. – Да. Поэтому можно сказать, что предложения-то на самом деле и не было.

– Наша помолвочная ночь, а Человек-паук все еще здесь. И ему прекрасно слышно каждое наше движение. Ведь у него суперслух.

– Ты его сам пригласил. – Стив воспользовался возможностью напомнить.

– Это дурной сон? – поинтересовался Баки, обводя руками вокруг. – Вот это все. Мне снится кошмар? А я вообще проснусь когда-нибудь?

– Мне неловко обжиматься с тобой в постели, потому что ему все слышно, – пояснил Стив, – но давай поищем плюсы, например, мы ездили на общественном транспорте, поэтому твоя новая машина в целости и сохранности. А еще мы почти обручились. И его тетя тебя просто обожает! Кроме того, он ничего не сломал!

– Мне ужасно жаль, но я только что не нарочно вытащил из стены в ванной комнате держалку для полотенец! – как по команде заорал Питер из соседней комнаты. – Я не хотел! Я просто дотронулся, а она осталась у меня в руке. Пожалуйста, не говорите тете Мэй.

– Как же я хочу проснуться! – простонал Баки и попытался задушить себя подушкой.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Стив разгрузил стиралку после гостившего у них Паука-подростка и оставившего после себя тонну постельного белья, перед тем как наконец-то уехать домой, то вдруг почувствовал что-то странное, да так и замер с полотенцем в руках.

Дело было в Баки, а вернее в том, что он делал. В этот момент он каллиграфическим почерком вручную оформлял приглашения на свадьбу. Казалось бы, что подозрительного в том, что столетний долгожитель, который недавно был проклят, занимается корреспонденцией.

В квартире, однако, царила некая самодовольно-радостная атмосфера: то ли дело было в нарочито-небрежной позе Баки, или в шкодливом выражении лица, но у Стива неприятно заныло под ложечкой.

Стив отказывался принимать в этом участие, но как бы то ни было, Баки _хотел_ , чтобы Стив обратил на это внимание. Так что тут без вариантов.

Баки подписывал приглашения с торжественным видом. Украдкой взглянув на Стива, он самодовольно улыбнулся, зная, что тот улыбнется в ответ.

Стив поддался на провокацию.

– И что ты успел натворить? – спросил против воли.

– Ничего, – пропел Баки, Стив предупреждающе опустил ладонь на его шею и наклонился, чтобы внимательно разглядеть, чем он там занят. Баки всплеснул руками, и стол, а вместе с ним навороченные ручки и открыточная бумага полетели на пол, но не раньше, чем Стив успел взглянуть на приглашение.

– Ты… – выдавил из себя Стив, делая захват и получая тычок локтем под ребро, но почти не замечая этого. – Ты серьезно?

– Ну как… – сдавленно пыхтел Баки из-под Стивовой подмышки, пытаясь стукнуть его по почкам, но угол доступа был плохой, и Стив не обратил на это внимания. – А как иначе мне сбежать вместе с Сарой и оставить тебя у алтаря, если я не приглашу ее на свадьбу?

– Она вообще жива? – взвыл Стив. – Как ты собрался с ней сбегать, если она это делать не в состоянии? Я очень сомневаюсь, что ее бедра сейчас выдержат легкую пробежку. Ты… Ай! Ты меня укусил!

Баки откатился в сторону, применил обманный маневр и оказался позади Стива. Он запрыгнул ему на спину, скрутил руки и ноги и повалил на кровать лицом вниз. 

– Не переживай, Стиви, бедра этой женщины не имеют возраста. – Он навалился на него всем своим весом, так что Стив уткнулся носом в одеяло и заметался под ним, что-то невнятно промычав. – Разве не ты говорил, что привык к моим заигрываниям? И как тебе вообще не стыдно злиться на нее, неблагодарный? Она принесла себя в жертву ради нашей любви.

– У нее не было выбора, Питер не особо интересовался ее мнением, прежде чем зашвырнуть в источник, – пыхтел Стив, пытаясь выплюнуть одеяло. В конце концов ему удалось схватить Баки за руки и подмять под себя. Баки возмущенно фыркнул и пощекотал Стива под ребрами. – Как бы то ни было, – охнул Стив, пытаясь защититься, но безуспешно: – Но это была не она! Это не она! 

– Чисто символически – она, – рассмеялся Баки и на этот раз опустил руку ниже к члену Стива, а когда Стив потянулся за Фиолетовой Штукой, то им уже стало не до смеха и разговоров.


	9. Эпилог

– Ого, – сказал Нед по телефону. Затем решил, что этого недостаточно, и добавил: – Ничего себе!

– Ну да, – ответил Питер, расслабленно устроившись на строительных лесах шаткой крыши высотного здания в Куинсе, где прямо на строительном брезенте собирал новейшую модель от Lego – хеликэрриер Мстителей. Одну деталь он зажал зубами, умудряясь болтать с набитым ртом по телефону. Бдительное патрулирование улиц на предмет преступности было намного скучнее, чем представлялось на первый взгляд, поэтому к мультизадачности он уже привык. – И когда сержант Барнс рассказал Мэй о том самом предложении руки и сердца, она смеялась до слез, а потом отменила мое наказание насчет патрулирования. Наверное, засчитала «кошмарное прилюдное унижение».

– Ого, – снова повторил Нед. Питер ждал, когда он переварит информацию, и окинул взглядом улицу в поисках криминала, но все было спокойно, поэтому он достал зажатую между зубов деталь и попытался определить ее номер. – Что ж, – Нед наконец-то отмер. – По крайней мере, возвращение в школу для тебя сейчас почти как праздник.

– Знаешь, не _так уж_ ужасно это и было, – признался Питер, сосредоточенно осматривая дугу реактивного двигателя, дважды проверил страницу 137 и осторожно пристроил деталь на место. – Он же признал, что я спас мир, пусть ради этого пришлось пожертвовать его машиной. Помню, как Капитан Роджерс его держал, а сержант Барнс скрипел зубами в ярости. Это было ужасно. Но! Хоть тетя и грозилась, что мне придется искать работу на неполный рабочий день, чтобы возместить им ущерб, мне этого делать не нужно.

– Да, копить на машину не так весело, если машина не твоя.

– Точно, особенно если это минивен, – согласился Питер. – Кстати, еще один плюс! Не так уж и плохо, когда у тети на быстром вызове Зимний Солдат, особенно это удобно, когда всякие мутанты, например, Человек-крыса похищают наших учителей химии.

Нед придерживался иного мнения: 

– Это круто, но до того момента, типа, ну, знаешь, если он не будет с ней много общаться. Потому что не успеешь оглянуться, а у тебя уже суррогатный дядя. Пусть лучше миссис Родригез возьмет к себе в команду Человека-крысу.

– Точно.

– Да уж.

Они оба на какое-то время задумались о возможных последствиях гипотетического крысиного романа миссис Родригез. Нед кисточкой рисовал мощного героя полуорка, временами ругаясь под нос, когда косячил с цветом. Питер достроил большую часть третьего двигателя хеликэрриера, отделанного серыми пластиковыми кубиками. Два голубя попытались проверить, не еда ли это.

– Слушай, в этом семестре у нас история России, ведет миссис Кайданова. – Нед бросил миссис Родригез на произвол судьбы и вернулся к вопросу поинтереснее: была ли «дорога ужасов Питера» удачной или все таки нет. – Примерно месяца два она рассказывает о Холодной войне, и для Джины, с ее 4.0 – это провал, а для Терри почти завал.

Питер согласно хмыкнул, вставляя на нужное место рычаг и подпирая его кубиком.

– Как считаешь, сержант Барнс что-нибудь помнит о тех временах?

Питер задумался. Вероятнее всего, помнит, судя по количеству книг на кириллице.

– Мне кажется, даже если он чего-то не знает, он все равно это выяснит, чтобы произвести впечатление на тетю, – ответил он и вставил зеленую панель на место.

Повисла тишина, но Питер успел услышать, как Нед прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы сию секунду не приступить к вымаливанию встречи с Зимним Солдатом.

Питер вздохнул и сдался:

– Ладно. Отлично. Но когда он снова начнет втирать про туалетную бумагу, не позволяй себя в это втягивать. Лично я этого больше не выдержу, а туалетная бумага, кстати, это еще не самое страшное.

– Круто! – радостно согласился Нед, и Питер мог поклясться, что в его глазах уже танцевали маленькие «пятерки». – Я справлюсь и с русским языком и туалетной бумагой. Эй, а знаешь что? Мишель тоже записалась на историю. Могу поспорить на что угодно, она офигеет, а еще выбесится, если на этот раз мы будем знать предмет.

Питер изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос звучал хладнокровно, демонстрируя, что он не заинтересован в развитии такого сценария: 

– Любопытно, а не захочет ли она… присоединиться к нашей учебной группе?

– Конечно. – Нед явно прилагал усилия, чтобы сохранить спокойствие. И справлялся с этим неважнецки. – По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Шанс заручиться поддержкой самого Баки Барнса, участника Второй мировой войны? Это как победа в Квиз Боул, но в миллионы раз круче.

Питер задумчиво хмыкнул, глядя на угловые пластины и оставшиеся кубики:

– Было бы... здорово. На самом деле это может быть очень даже неплохо. Это... просто отличный план.

– А то, – согласился Нед. – Только вот как бы не получилось так, что Мишель объединится с сержантом Барнсом против тебя на весь этот пятнадцатинедельный курс, в то время как твоя тетя заставит тебя оплачивать все поломанные столы, за которые ты будешь спотыкаться, если Мишель посмотрит на тебя чуть дольше обычного.

Питер пожал плечами:

– Что ж, – решил он и с прищуром осмотрел улицу, но преступность сегодня дремала, закусил оставшиеся детали конструктора и приступил к работе. – Сержант Барнс просто _отлично_ готовит блины. У меня будет 4.0 по истории, это его, вероятнее всего, порадует, и я стану счастливым обладателем такого количества кленового сиропа, какое только смогу выпить.

Нед одобрительно фыркнул, вспоминая, как Питер в последний раз забегал к нему на завтрак.

– А потом растущий супергерой сам станет сиропом.

– Слушай, если Капитан Роджерс будет там, то они точно начнут пререкаться из-за облицовки комода, – договорил Питер и, закрепив последнюю деталь, открыл Инстаграм. – Но хоть теперь вы с Мишель будете рядом, и мне не придется страдать в одиночестве. Так что я считаю – план отменный.

– На сто процентов уверен, что Мишель будет их на это подбивать, чтобы просто посмотреть на твое выражение лица, – заметил Нед. – Но я буду рядом, чувак. Братство важнее злорадства.

– И если что-то вдруг сломается, то вовсе не обязательно по моей вине, да? – оптимистично заявил Питер… Двинул коленом и случайно сбросил с крыши собранный хеликэрриер из 2996 деталей.

Расплывчатое, смазанное фото лего-падения привело публику в восторг, и набрало в Инстаграме три миллиона просмотров.


End file.
